Cabin Fever
by wheretobe
Summary: Cuddy decides to take time of to relax but is then presented with a serious case of cabin fever. HUDDY Rating change due to latest chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Titled: Cabin fever

Author: wheretobe

Rating: PG (later chapters will get higher rating)

Summary: Lisa Cuddy is in desperate need for vacation, but ends up with a serious Case of Cabin fever

**Authors note:** R&R highly appreciated.

** I had the idea to write something like this for a while now. But dropped it after not getting the plot right. Since I lost my beta reader I couldn't even bounce ideas anymore. But when you least exspect it a helping hand reaches out to you. So thanks to you glicine33 for bouncing ideas with me and being a good friend as always.**

Pairing: Huddy

Disclaimer: I don't own House or its characters Fox does tho, I just used them shamelessly for this snippet.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The silver of the key reflected the light of the lamp over the two woman, dangling enticingly between them, an offer Lisa Cuddy found hard to resist.

'C'mon Lis, take it. You need the time away, relax from everything. You've been through hell and back, lot's to think about if you ask me. And it so happens that I know just the place to do this.'

Sarah shook the key once more and smiled warmly.

She was right, shot through Lisa's head. She could need a break. Get away from the pain and anger. Maybe restart and come back with shoulders less tight, cheeks and eyes less fallen in and maybe a little sparkle back in her eyes. With a swift hand movement she grabbed the key, sighed, pulled her hand back and then looked at the key in her hand, glittering on her palm.

'I don't even know if I can get time off of work.'

Sighing she closed her eyes against the hopeful glimmer of the small silver metal.

'You're doing it again Lis. You're finding ways out of possible stress relieve. It's the same you do every time I offered you a get away."

'I am the Dean of medicine you did realize that?'

'Which basically means you have ton's of power just waiting to be used. Look Lis, I've been soft with you all those times before, because I saw you were managing somehow. But looking at you now?'

Her smaller hand laid down on hers, rubbing soft and warm.

'When I look at you now Lisa I see someone who's so tired of life and what it's dealing her that she just shuts down each morning to get through another day. When have you stopped caring for yourself and your needs?'

She feels herself almost tearing up at her friends words, knowing each sentence is more true than she'd like to admit. Life seemed to be a battlefield lately, and each day she spend there it was taking bits and pieces of her.

'I know, I just...I always feel like I leave them behind, alone you know?'

Bowing her head in shame at the admission, Lisa pulled her hand from under Sarah's, then turned her head to look outside of the little Restaurants window. A couple passed by, his arm around her shoulders, smiling down at her and then leaning in to peck the womans lips and just that tiny glimpse of someone else's life left her feeling even more hollow. When had Lisa Cuddy started to be jealous of others?

She used to be the one others admired. She had basically gotten everything a woman could wish for. A good University decree, a high paid job, helping people. Still, looking at something so simply as a couple made her heart clench painfully. It made her realize that even with all the goals she's reached, she had left so many things behind.

'They can deal Lisa. They're grown ups and Doctors like you.'

'I can't leave them alone with House. He'll reek havoc.'

Her head whipped back around from the window to Sarah as she heard the older womans snort. Sarah's hand clutched over her mouth as elegantly as possible as one could while trying not to spit the ridiculously expensive wine across the table. After a few seconds she had calmed down, blushing under Lisa's raised brow and fanned herself with her napkin.

'No seriously don't give me that look now Lis. You are always using him as your last resort excuse. You throw him at me every time I shot down your other tries to get out of vacation. So what, he'll get bored after he realizes you're not there to give him attention. And we both know that's all Gregory House ever wanted from you. Please Lisa at least sleep over it before you decline?'

She felt a bit offended by that last statement but as she realized that was exactly what she had felt like doing, declining again, her shoulders dropped and her hand closed securily around the key.

'Where did you say this Cabin was?'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Adirondack Mountains were laid out in Norther New York state, rolling hills, rivers and woods making up most of the area, with the occasional small town in between.

Sarah's cabin was close to the Town Lake pleasant. You just drove through the town, drove and drove for a few miles until all civilisation seemed to be left behind and then took the first road you saw leading into the woods, driving for another 30 minutes until you reached the cabin in the middle of nowhere.

Sarah had left pictures of the outside and the inside of the cabin behind for Lisa to look at, and the more pictures she had let glide through her hand the more had she settled in her decision to go.

A soft smile spread on her lips as she saw the last picture. It showed the cabin, enclosed by smaller mountains, standing right at a small lake.

_Heaven._

A loud bang made her cringe and drop the last picture. As she heard the tell tale step and thud, panic broke in her and she, as calm as possible put a file over the scattered pictures.

'Aaaah see who's made it back from playing hooky.'

'Dr. House have you ever heard of knocking?'

'Have you ever cared?'

Lisa was already on slow boil and judging from the smirk on his face he knew.

'I need your signature on something.'

'If it's the same test from this morning only with an even more ridiculous explanation House, the answer is still no.'

'And here I thought the break for an afternoon delight loosened you up. Wasn't he good enough? Not scratching on your door afterwards and begging?'

' I was out with a friend, not that it's any of your concern.'

Lisa glared up at him and then shoved the consent form back over her desk towards him.

' I won't sign it.'

House puzzled her by nodding softly and then cocking his head slightly.

'How's Sarah?'

Leaning back she raised a brow at his question. Sarah and he Had never gotten along in Med school. Sarah was his age and had been his semester and had constantly warned Lisa, whom she had tutored, to not befriend Greg House.

'She's fine.'

Another nod.

'So you leaved through my planner again? Did you follow us too?'

'Not this time. Patient is trying to do a Clodius Albinus on me . That's actually the reason I am here.'

'We've been through this before. Give me a better reason for the brain biopsy and I will grant it.'

Waving her hand and looking back down at the random file she had pulled over the pictures she pretended to read and ignore him, hoping he would just finally leave.

'And here I thought dying was enough.'

He got no reaction so he stood with a heavy sigh.

'Well I'll send his family to you for explanations.'

With that House finally left her alone. Sighing deeply Lisa rubbed a wary hand over her face and pushed the file aside again, looking longingly at the Last picture of the cabin.

_Adirondack Mountains here I come._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Prinnie for Beta reading and for glicine with the help plotting. Luv you guys!**

_Jennifer xo :_I hope this fulfills your expectations.

_HOUSEM.D.FanForever:_I'm intrigued to how to take it to where I want it. Hugs thanks for the review!

_Insanehouseaddict:_ soon enough grins ??

_Critical Blues:_ I was supposed to set an emphasis mark, I simply didn't. I'm prominent for such typos.

_Huddyaddicted_: Me luvs you so much!

* * *

_Would the patient think I'm crazy if I start hitting my forehead on the desk? I'm not sure, maybe House's entrance confused her enough..._

'Hey Jimmy. Just popping in to ask if you're still selling organs to Mexico since I have this patient downstairs...Ohhhh, you are in a meeting. Not sorry to interrupt. From your brows I take it that you guys are done.'

House's head was leaning through the opened door, his smirk huge until turning to the woman sitting before Wilson's desk and frowning.

'I was trying to tell you in a polite way to leave, Lady.'

The woman scoffed at House and then turned back to Wilson, who's frown seemed more than mildly irritated.

'Miss Andrews, I am terribly sorry for this...'

'No he isn't.'

'House! ...Miss Andrews if you would excuse us for a second and wait outside I will clear this up and send this lunatic back to the psychiatric department.'

'You didn't call me crazy last night Jimmy boy.'

Greg batted his eyelashes as he opened the door fully and waltzed in, if you could call it that, coming to stand next to the annoyed and unnerved woman and looking down at her almost sweetly.

'He commented on my cane size.'

In a hurry Ms Anderson stood and left the office giving Wilson a disgusted look while James himself rubbed a tired hand over his face and sighed.

'What was it again you wanted?'

_Why always me...?_

A crinkled notepad paper was slapped down onto the middle of his desk, sketched over haphazardly with a pencil, revealing an address.

'What is this?'

'It's from Cuddy's notepad. She must've ripped the first page out after writing on it and then she thought she could hide it from me by throwing this away. I guess little Cuddykins pressed down hard with her pen, since her handwriting's etched onto the next 3 pages , exhibit A.' House pointed down on the paper. 'I took a pencil and sketched over it.'

He shrugged nonchalantly and flopped down on Wilson's couch, rubbing his chin as if deep in thought.

'You...broke into Cuddy's office, again, went through her belongings, again and then found this and thought: _It'd be fun to sketch over it, _And 'tada' you come up with the random address that could

basically mean anything?'

'See this is where you're wrong dear James. It doesn't mean anything. And don't try to hide it from me any longer. After years of prodding by Sarah and even you, Cuddy has finally decided to take a vacation, or shall I say go AWOL. Don't deny it. She's probably already asked you if you could play Satan for a while until she comes back. So I guess you do know what this is.'

_I could run away again but then he would know it's true. I only promised Cuddy to withhold that information as long as possible. At least she made it home by now._

'Are you talking to yourself again? I thought you were over that phase?'

Visibly snapping out of his thoughts by jumping in his chair, Wilson looked at House guiltily, begging with furrowed brows that House would not make him say the words.

'You two thought you could hide this?'

Snorting House stood and grabbed the paper from Wilson's desk, shaking his head in disbelieve.

'Seems like I'm leaving early today.'

'Why can't you just leave her be House? Just for once?'

'Becaaaaaaause Mom...'

House whined and with a jolly smile he waved at Wilson, who by know was hitting his head onto his desk, and left, already looking forward to his next visit.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Two weeks.

Two full weeks, only to herself and relaxation and it sounded surreal in her own ears. But Lisa Cuddy had made a decision. She needed to get away for awhile and talking to Wilson, hearing his reassuring tone, and feeling his support made her call Sarah and ask her for the address.

All three of them knew that House would have a field day with the news so agreed to try and keep it away from him for as long as possible so she could at least make it onto the road. Then he wouldn't be able to stop her, she hoped so at least.

She hadn't left the address for James and knowing House would go through her stuff after he knew she was with Sarah she threw away the next sheet of paper from her notebook too, feeling slightly ridiculous for her persecution complex.

Lisa had gone home early to get packed wanting to leave early the next morning. She knew if she didn't leave immediately she would just find reasons not to go at all. And Sarah was right, lately she had felt hollow and a little get away would do her and her nerves some good.

With a flourish and a wide smirk she pushed the message box button, sighing as she listened to her new away message with a tiny jolt of happiness sparking in her. Tomorrow she would be gone. No more donors, board meetings or patient complaints. Only her, the nice jacuzzi in the cabin and lot's of books.

Closing her eyes Cuddy tried to imagine the feeling of the bubbles massaging her sore back, the scent wafting around her in the humid and warm air. The dream was short lived as her dream Lisa opened her eyes to a across her in the tub sitting House, smirk prominent on his lips as he told her he burned down the clinic.

'Oh god, maybe I do need to get away more desperately than I thought.'

With that last muttered sentence she closed the suitcase forcefully and groaned, praying that Jimmy would have everything under at least a semblance of control at the Hospital with House.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

What Lisa Cuddy hadn't known was, that on the other side of the town, said Gregory House had just begun to throw everything he could remember he would need on a journey into his old duffel. His mind was set. If Cuddy was allowed on vacation without telling a soul he was too.

What he did not know was that James Wilson had tried to give the Dean a warning. Only to be hearing the jolly away message Cuddy had left for anyone who called, with a side remark for House to leave her alone or expect 200 more clinic hours for the next month if he dared to try to contact her.

* * *

Almost on the road now. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Crazychicken-79 : Thanks so much for reading and the nice review.

yoeman.prince : Thanks for the review and I hope this chapter fulfills your hopes.

Insanehouseaddict : Another fast update. I'm n a roll. I should learn.

HOUSEM.D.FanForever : Haha of course she'll kick his ass to hell and back.

Huddyaddicted : I'm relieved you think that I'm still in character. That's always my biggest fear.

Jennifer xo : xD soon enough?

HouseAddiction: again, fast enough? I'm so happy you like it so much!

Carla Fox : O man getting sick on the first day of vacations sucks so much! I hope you still go to relax.

PaulaAbdulChica2007 : Thanks for joining the right and the nice review.

Casper1311 : I hope this chapter pleases you

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHH

'SHIT!'

House forced the hood of his car down and let lose a tirade of swears his Grandfather would have been proud of, the rubbed his dirty hand down his faded blue jeans, smearing oil on it. With a flick of his wrist his cane connected with the bumper, a soft thud resonating of it as if bored.

'Should've taken Wilson's car.'

The car made another whooshing sound and more smoke emanated from under the hood.

'Yea whatever you piece of...DAMN!'

Sighing he rubbed his hand over his face, the friction was different from usual though and looking down at his hand he saw that he had used the oily palm. He rolled his eyes and then looked down the road, both left and right. Good 2 minutes before he had to stop, he had seen a sign advertising a motel in 2 miles distance and it seemed like that was his choice for the night since the last town had been 50 miles back in the other direction.

Cursing under his breath House hobbled to the trunk of the car and pulled it open, grabbed his back pack and emptied it of the unnecessary things. Books, candy and condoms landing in the dirty trunk. He had to be fast now, it was half an hour to dawning, it was getting cold and he still had a good mile and a half to walk. Unzipping his duffel he rummaged through his clothing packing underwear into his backpack together with a jeans and a shirts. He would come back tomorrow for the rest.

He put a hoody on under his jacket, knowing it'd be getting colder once the dark settled, then looked down at the 3 condom packs, shoving them into the backpack grinning. You never knew what kind of motel you landed at. On top of it all he put his lesbian jail stories book and wallet because if he wouldn't be at 'that kind' of motel he'd at least be able to order pay TV and if against all odds that didn't work he'd at least be able to imagine Cindy and Theresa getting it on in the showers of cell block A.

With another punch for emphasis, wishing for once his leg was numb enough to be able to kick the car, he grumbled and locked the doors, pulling his hood's over his head to keep his ears from freezing and started walking towards the shelter, popping two Vicodin for good measure.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy sighed as she drove by the Super 8 Motel, her mind reeling with thoughts of not finding a place to stay for the night if she drove deeper into the woods now. The area around was like abandoned, a few villages scattered here and there between the woods, no town's though. Seemed like she had chosen the roads where she wouldn't be passing the more comfortable Inns.

Slowing the car she pulled it over a minute later to think. The weather had changed drastically from the cold but manageable winter with almost no snow in Jersey to this. Snow was billowing down on her windshield in thick flakes, melting fast from the warmth coming from the inside of her car.

Lisa had now clue what the weather would be like deeper into the country and she hadn't been able to get a radio station, the weather not allowing for that comfort of states weather forecasts. There could be a blizzard coming and she shivered at the thought of being trapped in one of those without an Inn near.

Growling Cuddy rolled her eyes. She knew she should've thought of the groceries she would need before she was on the road but had simply not remembered that a cabin would require her to bring her own stuff. And now she felt stupid for it. Having lost a lot time since it took her hours to find a grocery store on the way.

'Damnit!'

Her forehead leaned heavily against the steering wheel. She could've been long there, soaking in the Jacuzzi. Instead she'd be enjoying the run down Motel service.

HHHHHHHHHHH

Against common believe, the freezing cold did not numb House's bum leg. On the contrary the pain had seemed to have doubled, stinging deep into the mangled flesh. Stopping once more he rubbed over it softly, gritting his teeth. Only half a mile more, then he'd be at the motel, he'd get a room and then use it's tub to the fullest, and if he'd sleep in it. He didn't care as long as he'd get warmth into his feet again.

That was just his luck. His carefully laid plan of annoying Cuddles had completely gone to waste. He had Hoped to make it to that ominous cabin just a few hours after her. Hoping she had already started relaxing and letting her guard down, only to see her aghast face when she opened the door to him. Now it would seem as if he had taken a day to figure out where the hell she had gone and she'd probably think he had needed Wilson to find out.

Greg growled once more before letting go of his thigh and blinking forward again. The snow had become heavier, the flakes thick and round. Cold and wetness was seeping through his jacket and he knew he had to hurry more or he'd get the beginnings of some nice frostbite. For the first time in years he was happy that he had donned his sports sneakers against Leather hiking boots. His toes would've been black by now.

The dark had crept in fast, making the woods look threatening, the few street lamps giving the rural scene an eerie glow. House slipped a few times, wincing and cursing whenever he slipped and had to shift his weight to his bad leg, the cold making the pain almost unbearable. Still he sped up, the moving did keep him warm and he could already see the brighter light of a building over the next hill.

HHHHHHHHHHH

All in all it wasn't too bad. The room Cuddy had rented was clean at least, the bathroom didn't seem to hold any parasite surprises and the front desk clerk had promised to warm up soup for her and bring it so she would get something into her growling stomach. The old guy had made space in his fridge for some of her groceries and had seemed more than happy to have someone stay with him, telling her that he didn't get many visitors here and especially not in winter.

Dumping her bag next to the bed she quickly made her way to the window and shut it against the cold and then cranked the heat up hoping the heater worked better than it looked. For a second the thought of calling Wilson and asking him if the Hospital was still standing flicked through her head, being pushed away fast as a shiver went through her, goosebumps springing to her skin.

Walking to the bathroom Cuddy took a quick look into the tub, stroked over the porcelain once and decided that it was well cleaned before putting the plug in and turning the hot water on. She stood and rolled her neck, the tension close to giving her a headache and she snorted at how stressful a vacation could be.

Ten minutes later she had pulled her hair up in a messy bun and wrapped a towel around her body trying to ward of the rooms still a bit cold air. With a deep sigh Lisa loosened the towel and let it pool at her feet before gingerly stepping into the tub. Her toes curled as the hotness hit her legs, tingling from the warmth hitting the cold. Slowly she sunk down, shuddering hard once she was fully settled.

'Mmmmmhhh not bad at all...'

For the first time that day a genuine smile made it to her lips, pulling at their corners and lifting a big amount of stress from her shoulders. She simply half sat, half laid in the tub, unmoving, eyes closed as the steam billowed around her, her skin slowly turning to resemble that of a raisin. Her breathing grew heavy and her mind slowed until she was half asleep, drowsy already from driving all day. Before falling into a slumber though she was jolted upright at a sharp knock on her door.

Groaning she lifted herself out of the water and grabbed the towel, quickly stroking it down her body before tying it around her once more.

'I'm coming!'

She yelled a bit unnerved as the person outside let lose another round of knocks but brightened considerably at the thought of a steaming soup and bread. Standing behind the door she turned it's nob and pulled, shielding herself with the wood from the freezing air that would be rushing in.

HHHHHHHHHHH

With the last strength House possessed he dragged himself over the hill, his lips tinting blue, cheeks deep red as well as his nose. His feet had long before the hill gone numb and he was actually amazed at how steady they had moved though. His eyes lifted from the street as he slowly made his way towards the motel, the sign blinking with its last electrical strength against the rich blue, green darkness coming from the coniferous woodland swallowing the run down looking building.

His gaze had swept over the lot fast searching for the entrance and finding it to the side. He stopped though, his gaze shifting back to the Parking lot and he smirked pleasantly as he made out the familiar Lexus.

With a new flourish to his hobble he made it to the side entrance and pulled the door open, smiling relieved as the warm air attacked him.

'Someone here cause I'm about to freeze in your front hall!'

Wolfishly Greg smiled as the old man made his way towards him, looking curious at the new guest.

'Yes?'

His voice was crackling with age and exhaustion and he rounded his front desk a tray with a bowl in his frail looking hands.

'I'm searching for my fiancé and I think she is spending the night here.'

Old bat put the tray down and looked Greg up and down.

'I was about to surprise her but my car broke down almost two miles from here. Say did a Lisa Cuddy check in here? Looks like her car in the lot.'

The geezer nodded slowly apparently having come to the conclusion that House was telling the truth.

'Could you give me the key to her room?'

'No can do Sir. 's against Super 8's motel politics. But I can take you with me. I'm bringing a soup to your fiancé , you'd fancy one too?'

'Absolutely!'

The feral glint in House's eyes went unnoticed by the grandpa, who turned and went to the back room where a kitchen must've been situated because a few minutes and a bit of cling and clatter later, the old guy emerged back out with another bowl in his hands, the broth spilling left and right out of the bowl by the lopsided gait of the guy.

'I would love to help you carry that...Hermann...but you see...' lifting his cane and waving it for emphasis 'I'd probably spill everything.'

Hermann, as the age old and faded name tag read, nodded solemnly and staggered forward after putting the second bowl on the tray too.

' 's ok Sir.'

With that the two man made their way out and through the thick snow towards room 7.

_Lucky Number 7._

Grinning, House came to a halt behind the tiny senior, lifted his gaze from the slippery ground to the door and then leaned forward, his hand fisted.

'I'll do that Hermann.'

With a fake friendly smile and wink at old bat he knocked on the wood door hard, rattling it in his hinges, his grin doubling and his dimples deepening. He rapped the door again after a few seconds, this time with his cane handle and shrugged at Hermann apologetically, whispering:

'She's a bit on the slower side.'

'I'm coming!'

House leaned back on his cane his eyes darkening with anticipation as the door was pulled open swiftly, revealing only Cuddy's head as she was hiding behind the door. In the few seconds he had to look her over he saw that she had a towel wrapped around her, grasping it tightly over her chest.

'Hey Cuddles!'

House waved at her drolly and chuckled as her eyes widened in horror.

'Oh...my...God... !'

* * *

Longer chapter this time to say thanks to you guys for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy it as well as the others. 


	4. Chapter 4

HOUSEM.D.FanForever : Well that's House for you

insanehouseaddict : I kind of feel for her. Poor woman needing a break and then this.

Carla Fox : I'm happy that you liked my descriptions. Good that you're better again

scheggia : She's got it hard with House lol. But then that's what makes H/Cu so much more fun.

Bloody Koalas : Roflmao I love how much you enjoy her horror.

Casper1311 : I'm so desperate to get away from that Super 8 Motel and let the real action happen.

Jennifer xo : I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you'll like this just as much.

yoeman.prince : It's my hobby to keep you guys hooked

PaulaAbdulChica2007 : LOL I hope this lived up to your expectations.

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

'No! No, simply...NO!'

House was amazed to see her in this state of mind, hand on her forehead, breathing deeply, cheeks and what he could see of her chest flushed a deep tinge of red. Pure, female anger. His eyes were glued to her body, wrapped into the white, fluffy looking towel and for a moment his mind had strayed as he checked out the expanse of skin.

As she had opened the door to him and Hermann she was overwhelmed by the thought of him standing before her while House had ushered Hermann in and then back out, whispering something to the old man, making him nod and then leave.

Once Cuddy reached the window she turned back around, her eyes squeezed shut she took in another deep breath, muttering under her breath, then opened her eyes and groaned as she still saw him. He was in the middle of her Motel room, before her bed and leaned down to inspect the mattress. She felt like killing him, he hadn't said anything crude yet but she swore if he'd just open his mouth once...

'So...looks like you're bunking with me tonight.'

She looked from the ground back up to him, small hands fisted so tight at her sides that the knuckles had turned white, her cheek's were the red splodgy anger red he liked so much about her and he smirked. That's what he had wanted to see, her anger, her chest heaving and nails biting sharply into her palms. When he looked into her eyes though his smile faltered. Something was off about them.

They weren't the fiery blue she usually got and before he could think about it for another second tears had sprung to her eyes and then welled over, slipping down in wet trails, making their way over her cheeks down to her full lips. He watched their decent curious, his head cocking as one tear hung to her lower lip before falling.

'I hate you!'

Her voice was heaving and hoarse, her eyes defeated. Lisa's hands dropped at her sides weakly and then she made a beeline for the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it.

He had actually jumped as the sound was loudly reflected by the room's walls, his happiness at shocking her so diminished by something he hadn't seen for a very long time in her eyes.

Shaking his had though he refused to let his mind wander to this. He wouldn't let her take his fun out of this. He believed that on the inside she had known he'd come after her.

House's resolution almost broke as he heard sniffling behind the door, then reminded himself that she was being overly dramatic. He knocked hard on the wood then leaned closer yelling:

'Hey Cuddy when will you be out because I need that tub before I'm going to freeze to death.'

A few seconds later she ripped the door open, the tears wiped from her face, her clothes back on. He took a step backwards and smirked sardonically.

Lisa took a step out of the bathroom seething as she saw him smile rather pleased with himself and before she knew what was happening her hand had forcefully connected with his cheek, the slap resonating almost as loud as the slamming door had. His eyes had ripped open wide as he stumbled backwards, hand on his stinging cheek and then yelped as he fell over the backpack he had dropped earlier, painfully landing on his bad leg.

Everything then was a blur of pain and nausea for him, the pain traveling up his nerves blindingly white, with both hands her grabbed the uneven thigh, hoping the counter rubbing would ease the burn.

For a moment Lisa had felt sorry for him, lying in a heap on the ground whimpering and tears of the sudden pain glistening in his eyes. Then she remembered what he had done this time and instead of helping him up she moved to sit at the side table, staring out the window coldly.

The pain wouldn't subside and he rolled, panting from the strain. With a shaking hand he fumbled to reach his backpack where he had stashed his pills. Yanking the zipper open just so his hand fit through his fingers pushed into his back, grabbing for the bottle and needing a few times before he could finally grasp it.

House took a few calming breaths so he could open the orange bottle and then simply poured the pills onto the ground and grabbed two. Soon after the pain was numbed by the haze around his nerves and he was able to let go of his leg and roll onto his back.

'I want you to leave.'

Groaning he sat, leaning against the bed.

' I can't. I have no car. Broke down a bit over a mile down the road.'

He figured he might as well stop gloating before her next action was to kick him somewhere where it hurt. Gazing over at Cuddy he shrugged. She didn't see though since she was steadily staring out of the window.

'We should make the best of this Cuddles.'

'I will bring you to your car tomorrow, use your cell to call for towing.'

'YOU DON'T THINK I WOULD'VE ALREADY DONE THAT? MY FUCKING PHONE ISN'T CHARGED!'

Her icy glare turned to him and she stood, walking over to him slowly, her stare becoming colder the more steps she took towards him and then leaned slightly down towards him.

'I don't care how you do it House. First thing you can do now is leave this room and get yourself one.'

Scoffing he stood and ambled over to her, looking down defiantly before shrugging and grabbing his backpack knowing it wouldn't be wise to have her blow another fuse.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once House had limped off heavily she had slumped on her bed, face pressed deeply into the cushions as her wells broke and she sobbed hard. She simply couldn't believe that he had dared to follow her and make her miserable for the fun of it. The she had cried because of the stupidity of her breaking like this. She was supposed to be the grown up reacting one between the two. After an hour Lisa fell into an exhausted slumber a frown still lining her features.

While Cuddy had dropped in bed soon after House had left he had gone back to Hermann and ordered a room while whining about PMS to a man who probably had never heard of it but was nodding out of courtesy. Grandpa led House to Number 8, where House had immediately made use of his tub, filling it with steaming hot water and then sinking into it not coming out for another hour and half.

His mind was still on the 'anger ball' he had left alone in her room, his mind mulling over at how mad she had become. He knew she'd be angry, hell it was her constant mood around him, the only thing he could really be sure of. But she wasn't just angry, she had turned from steaming hot to so cold that he was actually amazed by it. She had never before turned cold on him. Even after the whole Tritter mishap she had stayed at his side, admonishing but soon enough her anger had been forgotten again.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

House groaned as the morning light, spilling into the room, blinded him and made him blink hard and squint at the clock on the bedside table which read 8 am.

_What the hell? Why did I wake?_

The question wasn't in his head for long as another round of pounding came from the door to his room.

'House get up!'

Groaning once more he sat, swallowed his morning pills and then stood, straightening his boxers down over his scar and then hobbled to the door ripping it open with a well placed frown on his face.

'Why are you knocking my door down?'

'Get dressed we're leaving for your car in half an hour.'

So she was still mad at him, at least he judged by her tone, angry cold stare and the slip of paper that had been slapped against his naked chest. Confused he grabbed it and looked at the number frowning.

'Call the tow truck yourself.'

And as fast as she had appeared in his door she had vanished again leaving him as dumbfounded as he hadn't been in a long time.

She seriously was still mad at him. Slamming his door shut again he mumbled and went back to sit his bed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

'You called the tow truck?'

Throwing her purse in the back of the car she slammed her door making him flinch just a little.

'As sure as you're still seething.'

'Shut up House before I...'

'Before you Bitch slap me again?'

For a second he had her there. Lisa flinched a bit before starting her car and driving out of the parking lot of the Motel, waving softly at Hermann.

'If you follow me I'll fire you House. This time you've gone too far.'

House knew he should keep the snort in but gloated at her anyways.

'You want to tell me this is worse then perjuring yourself?'

'You just don't know when to shut it don't you House?'

Her pissed off tone spurred him and he had to bite the inside of his cheek knowing he would have to lay off of her for awhile if this was supposed to go according to his plan.

10 minutes later they drove past the sign offering rooms at the Super 8 Motel and House frowned.

'Have you seen my car?'

'Are you shitting me House?'

'No...I...it broke down a bit after this sign, we must've missed it. Maybe the snow hides it, or I parked it deeper in the woods. I DON'T KNOW OK?'

Cuddy did a U-turn and drove back again, slowing down where House thought it must've been. There was nothing just tire marks and a rectangle spot in the snow where just a few hours before his car had still been parked.

'No fucking way they stole my friggin' car!'

* * *

Ok this chapter was kind of stressy for me lol. I hope you like it though! 


	5. Chapter 5

I know I usually reply to all of your reviews but it's almost 1 in the morning and I just don't have the power.

But I want to thank you guys for reviewing so much and steady! hugs her readers tight

Thank you so much for reading this!

* * *

'It's not my fault this happened you know?

With an exasperated sigh House turned to her and shrugged.

'Not...not your fault? HOUSE! You followed me, on my vacation, UNINVITED. Of course it's your fault. I can't believe I am stuck with you.'

He turned staring out his window hoping she wouldn't see him smirking. Her anger had turned into disbelieve at the moment the tow truck arrived at the spot. At first Cuddy had hoped that they had already moved the car, but apparently House's car had really been stolen in the middle of nowhere.

'Guess my Karma sucks.'

'Yea and I have to suffer from it.'

She had truly been stuck with him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_'Well what now Cuddles? Seem's like I'm with you.'_

_'NO! Forget it House!'_

_'Seriously you want to leave me behind here? In a frickin' snowstorm?'_

_He pointed furiously to his leg, then waved his cane._

_'Let the cripple freeze to death?'_

_For a moment she had imagined him as jack frost, her anger getting the better of her before she dropped her head in defeat._

_'I hate you so much right now.'_

_Cuddy mumbled and fought another wave of tears. Her vacation had just gone to hell and she realized that she was now stuck with him for two weeks. Two full weeks with the one person she had needed to get away from. It seriously couldn't get any worse._

_'Yea well you can do that while driving.'_

_With a jaunt in his hobble House went to the passengers side and got in, grinning from ear to ear at her and she actually had to stop herself from kicking her bumper._

HHHHHHHHHHHH

'Snow's getting worse again.'

No response from Cuddy, as well as she hadn't answered anything else he asked, or remarked on things he said. He had tried everything. From changing the radio stations back and forth to the most obnoxious songs he could find, to actually singing along off tune, making her cringe at least. He had also started requesting time estimations every 20 minutes before playing drums on her dashboard, which she had stopped by punching him in the ribs, not hard, just hard enough to make him stop.

After that he had run short on ideas and had actually thought to try pleasant small talk which made her turn on the radio. Rolling his eyes he'd slumped back in his seat, thoroughly bored by now.

'Would you please talk to me? I'm bored ok and we have at least another three hours.'

He sighed and then turned back sideways to look outside the window. House had hoped she'd calm down after a while but had been wrong, it seemed as if she was on slow boil, squinting outside concentrated to stay on the road. The snow had truly grown into a storm outside and it was harder and harder to see a anything.

Another ten minutes later he started to really worry. Cuddy had been forced to slow the car considerably, the windshield wipes furiously going left and right.

'Cuddy maybe we should stop at the next possibility. It seems like this is going to be a blizzard.'

'There is no next possibility House. We're in the middle of deserted land. And if we stop here and wait we run out of gas because we have the heaters on.'

Sighing Cuddy looked over at him the first time since they'd been on the road, worry etching her face.

'Alright let's try to find something. Maybe we'll find a road sign or anything leading us somewhere.'

'Well the last town, what was it Glen Spey? That was 40 to 50 minutes ago.'

'Look I'll drive for a bit more and if we don't see anything I'll go back there.'

Nodding House returned to silence for once not wanting to stress her more. The minutes seemed to stretch into hours while both of them squinted outside, trying to make out road signs. Another half an hour and House picked something green up between the white that seemed to be everywhere now.

'There's a sign!'

Slowing the car to walking speed, Lisa tried to make out what the sign read and where it lead.

'I think it says Lake Lebanon.'

'It's our best bet. There might be Lodges.'

Cuddy nodded in agreement and then picked the speed up again just wanting to finally be able to stop driving in this mad weather. Taking the next left turn her mind eased a bit. Just a few more miles and they'd Hopefully find a place to stop.

It happened in the fraction of a second, a yelp came from Cuddy and she seemed to freeze before abruptly ripping the steering wheel around. He looked at her confused before he felt the car slipping under them, then being thrown sideways by her steering. House reacted on pure instinct and grabbed a shocked looking Lisa, pulling her to lean down over him sideways and then blanketing her with his upper body.

As the car lurched she screamed from shock and then everything became a blur of motion and sound and all he heard were her muffled cries as he pressed on her harder trying to take as much of the blow as possible.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

A groan over her woke Lisa and she opened her eyes, taking deep gulping breaths she tried to focus, recap what had happened, then tried to sit up before she realized she couldn't. Something heavy pressed down on her keeping her firmly in place and it was dripping. Her breathing grew fast as she remembered that House had pulled her in and then leaned over her, taking most of the blow. Her eyes flitted back and forth, trying to see anything, then she reached to wipe the wetness on her cheek, it was sticky and warmer than she expected. Frowning Cuddy lifted her hand so she could see.

Red.

Deep, blood red. House!

With some of her left strength she could free from under him groaning at her protesting muscles. Her mind quickly scanned over the aches in her body. Nothing broking and wiping down herself no blood of hers had come up.

Leaning back in her seat she tried to catch her breath for a moment. At least they weren't upside down.

'Greg?'

He moaned in response then screamed as he apparently came out of the daze. She turned finally, and looked at him, jerking into a sitting position and grabbing his thigh.

'AAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!'

House's thigh felt as if it had ripped lose, burning stinging and thumping from pain all in the same moment, his head felt as if splitting and his stomach turned as his body found itself unable to deal with so much pain at the same time. He heaved and then leaned forward emptying his stomach between his feet.

The sound was sickening, his cries of pain mixed into the pathetic retching and it made Lisa tear up and feel close to panic.

_CALM! Just calm...help!_

She sprung to life and as swift as possible unfastened her seatbelt and opened her door, her only thought being to get him out of the car fast. She mustered all her strength and ran around the front of the car, her eyes scanning for smoke, her nose testing the air for the smell of fuel. Nothing. Seemed like they had a bit of luck. She stumbled to his door and grabbed the handle, ripping it open fast.

'House!'

Grabbing his shoulders she pushed him into a sitting position and looked him over. The blood on her cheek had come from a cut on his eyebrow. With her sleeve she wiped over it to get a good look. Nothing too deep. No stitches needed. His eyes rolled and then shut as he tried to get away from her, the sick feeling overwhelming him. His breathing grew labored and he clutched his thigh harder another strangled scream ripping from his throat.

'Where are your pills? Greg?!'

'...po...pocket...'

House heaved the words out opened his eyes and tried to focus on her, his deep blue eyes watery. Cuddy needed a few seconds before she had finally wrenched the pills from his jeans pocket and shook two out. His eyes darted to the pills and widened hopefully and if they'd been in a different situation she'd commented about the druggie look he gave them. But this time she simply shoved them into his mouth before leaning over him and unbuckling him.

'We need to get you out of here.'

Shaking his head Greg leaned back in his seat heavily, slowly dazing away and sweat forming on his skin.

'Can't.'

'Yes you will. I know you're in pain House, you took the airbag to your head, but please...'

She was desperate as she grabbed him under his arms and pulled while mumbling 'sorry' over and over. They stumbled on their knees which had House howling in pain once more. She grabbed his cane and pressed it into his hand, heaving him up and against the side of the car.

That's when she realized she didn't know what to do now. Her eyes watered up as she looked at House helplessly slumped over the car. Swallowing down her tears she scanned the area, hoping against vain to make out a sign of population, the wind whipping the snow around them, biting like needles at her face. In the distance she made out a dark bulky shadow, squinted but wasn't sure. It could've been the trunk of a big tree, it could also be a cabin.

'Greg...Greg?'

'Yeah?'

It sounded so small compared to his often obnoxious tune and Lisa followed her urge and softly stroked his neck in a what she hoped to be soothing massage.

'I think there's a cabin close. We need to get you there.'

House shook his head and groaned.

'Yes! House we need to! We can't stay here. We'll freeze to death in this blizzard. Please, it's not far I promise!'

With her help he turned, Cuddy slinging his right arm over her shoulders trying to keep his weight of his bad leg and then started to drag him along. The worst part was getting back up on the road since the car had rolled down a ditch but after a few attempts and she had made it up and then pulled him up after her.

Slow but steady they made their way towards what turned out to be a log cabin and made it just in time before Lisa was at the end of her teether. He dragged them onto the porch and then sat heavily panting, Cuddy sinking down next to him, exhaustion making her look at him droopy.

Lifting his hand House pulled at the door handle and shook his head.

'No one home...Lisa?'

She lay next to him in a heap, her face ashen, the red cheeks and nose standing out.

'Cuddy! Wake up! FUCK!'

House grabbed her and against the pain he felt in his leg and head, pulled her up against him, shaking her until she forced her eyes back open.

'Do not fall asleep again do you hear me?'

He stood, watching her closely for any signs of sleep before he bend his arms and with his elbow banged in one of the small door windows.

* * *

Finally done. Only took me a few hours LOL. I won't ever try to write on a coffee high again. I hope you enjoy this as much as the rest. 


	6. Chapter 6

_Casper1311 : thanks so much!_

_HOUSEM.D.FanForever : I promise not to kill anyone next chapter. _

_Jennifer xo : Yes very thick plot, like gravy actually. I hope you enjoy!_

_Scheggia : I hope this live's up to your wishes. _

_Insanehouseaddict : I woooooonder too. Of course only good things._

_Carla Fox : I am so totally being overly drama. But it feels so good! LOL_

* * *

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_'Cuddy! Wake up! FUCK!'_

_House grabbed her and against the pain he felt in his leg and head, pulled her up against him, shaking her until she forced her eyes back open._

_'Do not fall asleep again do you hear me?'_

_He stood, watching her closely for any signs of sleep before he bend his arms and with his elbow banged in one of the small door windows.  
_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He had thought about giving her his jacket when he saw that it had a stream of blood on it, cursing under his breath he sat her on a chair at a nearby table and then pulled his jacket off, wiping his face with it before throwing it on the ground. He leaned down towards Cuddy and grabbed her face, freezing cold under his slightly warmer fingers, softly in his large hands, checking her eyes, then cheeks, neck, arms hands, legs for any signs of frost burn while constantly talking to her, asking questions to keep her awake.

'Ok looks like you lucked out of frost burn. Cuddy... I will go search for blankets now and try to warm the cabin up, you need to keep answering questions ok?'

Lisa pulled her legs up on the chair and hugged them to her chest, shivering violently. Rolling his eyes, House pulled his pullover over his head, wincing as it shoved hard over his swollen eyebrow and then pulled the garment over her head.

'Pull your arms through yourself and get your act together Cuddy.'

She found the strength to glare before she started pushing her arms into the pullover, color slowly making it back onto her skin. Greg nodded his approval and then stiffly hobbled through the small cabin.

The room they were in was the Living room with a kitchen attached, huge windows behind the sitting area probably giving a nice view over the lake when hell wasn't trying to break loose. He walked down the hall way to find a bathroom and a bedroom left and right and at the end of the hall a tiny room with cupboards full of tin cans. Heating seemed to be achieved by a gas heating system. And they definitely didn't have that with them. The only thing that could provide warmth was the fireplace and they would need to get the wood from outside later. For now the tub and then bed would have to do.

The whole time while he was looking through the rooms he fired questions at her to check if she was still awake.

'Symptoms of a Hashimoto's thyroiditis, Cuddy. I know you're not actively practicing anymore like the rest of us but c'mon you can do the easy one's.'

Rolling her eyes Lisa answered him through clattering teeth:

' Sym...symptoms are: hyperthyroidism in the early phase of the disease.'

Shaking hard she pulled his pullover over her legs, widening the soft material but feeling warmer.

'Then Weight gain, weight loss, depression, mania, fatigue, panic attacks, low pulse, fast pulse, high cholesterol, reactive hypoglycemia, constipation, migraines, memory loss, infertility and hair loss.'

While she had spoken she had let her head drop down, her face closing the hole of the pullover's neck, and breathed onto her cold limbs.

'You realize that's the only pullover I have with me?'

Cuddy looked back up, her eyes less lifeless than before the tiredness subsiding with the warmth building slowly inside.

'Seems like this is a summer cabin of some sorts. Maybe a hunter or Fisher. No phone here. But I turned the water on in the tub. In ten minutes you can warm up.'

'I'm sorry.'

House felt like snorting at her and the ridiculous statement, felt like saying thank you for helping him. But he couldn't, not yet.

'Yea...well...'

Looking up at him through her lashes she nodded.

'Thanks for...'

'Now don't thank me Cuddy...just don't do this.'

She was surprised as she heard him utter the second part, quieter not admonishing. She felt like grabbing his hand, or stroking his neck like she had before. But Lisa knew the 'moment' was long gone.

'Hows the pain House?'

'Took another pill. I'm mostly numb. For now.'

That explained that while she was crashing now, the pain and coldness registering, he was almost calm and gathered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_'Deja vu'_ ran through Cuddy's head as she looked at the full steaming tub. She was about to get undressed as the door opened behind her and house hobbled in. Frowning she turned to him and then almost gasped as he pulled his white undershirt over his head and then threw it on the floor.

'What are you doing?'

'What does it look like Cuddy? There is only one tub but we're two. I won't keep freezing while you're warm and cozy in there so either you deal with it or wait.'

her mouth kept opening and closing as she watched him pulling his sodden jeans off and then stepping into the tub in his boxers, hissing as the hot water hit his legs, goosebumps forming, skin puckering.

'Stop staring at me Cuddy! Get in or out.'

With a deep red tinge to her cheeks, Lisa started undressing to her underwear biting her lip sharply as he wolf whistled, feeling her heart thumping in her chest. It felt ridiculous to be embarrassed. He'd seen more before, and at that thought she blushed even deeper, vivid images flitting through her head before she could remind herself that this was definitely not the moment.

House actually held his hand out to steady her as she stepped into the tub gingerly, smirking at her discomfort as she tried to sit across him only to realize that would definitely not work with his leg. With the rest of her grace, bowed head, her eyes never raising to his she sat between his legs and waited for House to drape his bum leg over hers.

Only for a second did her eyes shift to his scar, the cavity where there used to be well trained muscle, an angry red from the change in temperature. His hand covered the flesh immediately as he had seen her look, hating that it was on display.

'House...'

Lisa's soft, small hand covered his and he felt like yelling because under normal circumstances he'd

be affronted, make snide remarks and push her so far away she'd need days to get back. Now House actually felt it to be soothing, pulled his hand out from under hers and let her massage the deformed muscle and flesh softly, some of the pain ebbing away.

With the moments passing between the two they both came to feel more at ease and after a few minutes Lisa leaned back against House and slowly felt herself succumbing to sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

She felt heavy, surrounded by a soothing warmth, a soft warm wind on her neck and more warmth snaked around her, floating between sleep and waking. It was cozy and calming and Cuddy was almost back to sleep she she felt a deep rumble vibrate against her naked back, coarse hairs rubbing against the skin. Frowning she fought back to wakefulness.

The everything came back to her. The vacation, House following, the stolen car and the accident. At that thought she shivered again, her breathing hitching.

'Cold again?'

His arms tightened around her while she lay perfectly still, part from being scared to hurt his leg, which was draped over hers, part from just not wanting this to end. Sweet memories from older times coming back. When they woke like this, and although he'd always been gruff and not a friend of cuddling or much affection, that times in the morning he was someone else, maybe because he was still drowsy but he was softer, keeping her with him against her protests, hugging her closer, lips on neck and shoulders, just savoring the closeness like anyone else would.

'How'd we get here?'

Lisa whispered and turned her face back into the warm pillow.

'You fell asleep in the tub, I woke you and you walked but you were out of it.'

'Exhausted.'

She felt House nodding behind her, his scruff scratching between her shoulder blades and for a second she wished to feel that familiar flutter of lips again. Before she could think about it any further his stomach rumbled and he groaned rolling away from her and sitting.

'Hungry too?'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'We need to get back to the car. My cell is in my jacket and we need to call someone.'

'First we need to wait until the storm lessens. If you remember we both weren't really dressed weather appropriate.'

Wrinkling his nose, House looked down into the pot and then shrugged, the red sauce and Ravioli looking ok to him. Only Cuddy frowned a bit but hunger won her over.

'As soon as this let's up House.'

Lisa rubbed her arms as she shivered again, once more wearing his pullover but still feeling cold, her bare legs not helping any, but she couldn't wear the clammy and cold jeans. The cabin was still cold, air whipping in through the tiny broken window where House had jammed a towel in earlier.

'There must be wood for the fireplace right outside.'

Stepping up to her House grabbed the hem of his pullover, and as if it was the most natural thing in the world to him, looked down at her, just inches away, and pulled the garment off her, before shrugging it on and walking out. Leaving her standing at the stove, eyes wide and mouth forming a slight 'o'.

A few minutes later as he came back inside, flakes of snow in his hair and shivering, but with wood in his arms, she had already served the ravioli on two plates and set them on the table. House dumped the wood nest to the fire place and then checked the vent, hearing the air whoosh around in it. It took him only a few minutes to pile the wood and get a fire going and with a proud smirk he turned towards her.

He had always been somehow mesmerized by her, the way she talked, or smiled. She was one of the few people able to hold their own against him and he loved to get a raise out of her, just because he could and the way she was able to bicker with him. Now he felt unable to look away, watching her as she stood before the panorama windows, the throw of the bed draped over her shoulders. After a few seconds Greg swallowed and frowned.

And for the first time he wondered if it had been such a good idea to follow her.

* * *

I hope you liked. And there will be a steady demise to fluff now. LOL With the usualsnarky huddy in. I hope you're still on for the ride. 


	7. Chapter 7

Another long chapter for you guys for reviewing so frequently!!! Thank you all so much for the kind replies.

* * *

Dinner had been eaten in silence, both House and Cuddy caught in their own mind's ramblings. 

Cuddy had felt affected by the change of events and how that changed the dynamics between her and House, as well as the old memories, and with them old emotions, resurfacing.

It had been a strange moment as she stood before the windows, gazing out into the weather troubled nature, the lake laying frozen before it, snow drifts being chased over it by the wind.

After he'd taken his soft woolen pullover back she had been left in a shirt and her undergarments. Panties now visible, while with the pullover everything had been covered to mid thigh. She hadn't even blushed again, knowing he's seen more and not caring. Her mind was on more important things anyways. Like getting her cell phone and getting them out of this situation.

After House had opened the door and went out, a rush of cold air made it in and she had shivered, goosebumps forming fast. Remembering the warm throw on the bed she fetched it and pulled it over her shoulders after serving the food and putting it on the table. She had ended up in front of the windows.

The throw still smelled like him and partly her and Cuddy had to shudder as she remembered the times her bed would often smell like Greg House. Bowing her head and staring at her bare feet she tried to get those thoughts out of her head. She couldn't think of it now, it wasn't the best of times to think about nights spend with him.

House had long been in again and she registered the crackle of a fire, smiling softly at the thought of cozy warmth in the house. His moving had stopped and she had the feeling he was staring at her.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

This was going all wrong, House mused and frowned, then asked himself what he had actually wanted to achieve with following her. Certainly not sitting around in his boxers all the time since each time he went out the door he was covered in wet snow after seconds. He had known he'd be stuck with her for two weeks but this, whatever it was, was not going according to his plans.

After he finished his plate he eyed hers hungrily since he hadn't even gotten a real breakfast, just a little sandwich he'd gotten himself at a fuel stop.

'Stop staring at my food House.'

'Are you done with that?'

Sighing Lisa pushed her plate to him and then got up, grabbing his empty plate and walking to the sink to rinse it. She watched while he wolfed down the rest of her food. While she rinsed their plates she gazed out. The wind was still howling around the edges of the house, the blanket of snow getting thicker and thicker, already mid calf high. Frowning she wondered if they'd be snowed in tomorrow and then sighed.

'What?'

His tone was half annoyed and she wondered what was setting him off.

'We need to get to the car today House. We need that cell phone.

'I'm not going out there.'

Cuddy glared and turned to him.

'I'm not asking you to come. It'd take hours to go with you.'

'Way to go Cuddy, insult the cripple you crippled.'

She was close to retorting when she saw what was wrong with him. He sat hunched, upper body on the table, twirling an almost empty Vicodin bottle on the wooden surface. Groaning she took her jeans, which hung before the fireplace, then his, pulling both on while talking to him.

'You have more of those in the car?'

She went over to him and held her hand out, waiting for him to pull his pullover of once again and handing it over to her. He did a little slower this time, just to goat her, and then handed it to her.

'I never go unprepared.'

'Which would be a yes. I'll bring them.'

'Bring my backpack while you're at it.'

This time she did roll her eyes and then slammed the door satisfactorily.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It took her 20 minutes to get to the car, the hood of House's pullover over her head, coated white already, her nose and cheeks red from the stinging of the air and snow hitting them, he shoes were still soaked and the two pairs of jeans she was wearing didn't keep the wind chill out.

The car was already buried under a good amount of the white, soft flakes which couldn't hide the dent in the hood from where they had crashed with a tree. Swallowing hard she tried to pull the frozen shut drivers side door open, needing a few tries and some brutal force but finally succeeding. Cuddy immediately reached into the back of the car, fishing for her purse, pulling it out and then looking through it, breathing out sharply as she grabbed her phone.

With a shaking hand she pulled it out and turned it on already thinking about whom to call first. Her face fell as she saw the signal sign crossed through and groaned frustrated, tears of resentment shooting into her eyes before Cuddy could calm herself. Breathing in deeply once or twice she put the phone into House's backpack after she had looked through it to see if his pills were in it. 12 little orange containers were in the backpack as well as some clothes for change he'd really need.

She put it on her back and then moved out of the car again, closing her door once more. From the trunk she grabbed her own duffel and shoved as much of the food supplies in as possible.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Over an hour. That's how long Cuddy was already gone. No he wasn't counting the minutes he told himself. He was Greg House he didn't care about anyone and especially not about administrative Bitch #1. At least that's what he told himself as he looked out of the window for the hundreds time in the last half an hour.

Squinting against the snow swirling outside House saw a small figure clambering closer to the cabin and he refused to acknowledge that he felt relieved as he saw her. Limping to the door he waited, watching her slip and catch herself before stumbling up the path to the cabin

Cuddy looked half frozen again, her teeth clattering as she used her left over strength to drag herself up the hill to the cabin. Her nose had started running, her feet hurt and her fingers felt plain numb but she could care less right now, she was finally at the cabins door.

'Where the hell have you been?'

Looking up as she heard his accusatory tone she didn't find herself able to roll her eyes, glare or retort. Instead of taking something off her he rummaged through his backpack and pulled a pill bottle out, dry swallowing two before groaning with bliss. Annoyed Lisa stormed past him into the cabin.

'Cuddy.'

She stopped and turned to him.

'What?!'

Taking the bags from her, House made Cuddy stand in front of the fire while putting his backpack away and rummaging through her supplies, finding teabags he put a pot on the stove and heated water, preparing a tea for them, then returned to her bag and pulled a pullover out for her and got his second pullover from his backpack. Once he came back he poured them the tea and left it standing to brew.

'12 bottles House!'

She said once he pulled the sodden wool pullover off her, rolling his eyes for the effect.

'Yea I am still the junkie I was before.'

'You don't need 12 bottles not in two weeks.'

Or had it really gotten so out of hand with him?

'Just came prepared for all the headaches you'd give me. And don't read anything into what I'll do next.'

He said with a snort.

'Into what?'

Instead of answering or warning her for that matter her engulfed her in a hug from behind, draping his arms over her shoulders, the blanket he had gotten wrapping around them both. It was all too familiar, the press of his chest and hips against her back, the smell wafting around her and the twist in her stomach.

'Now take the jeans off!'

'What?'

'The Jeans Cuddy. Their soaked you're never going to warm up.'

She nodded and then slowly shimmied out of the jeans, shivering once they were off but soon being warmed by the water.

'Of course I do enjoy you stripping willingly.'

'I'd care more about that comment if I wasn't so freaking cold.'

'I'll consider myself glared at. Turn around.'

'You got to be kidding!'

She couldn't believe that he'd use this moment to ogle her and felt the urge to slap him or stomp his bare foot with the heel of hers.

'Jeez Cuddy get your mind out of the gutter and just turn around.'

Rolling his eyes House grabbed her shoulders and twisted her, pulling the blanket close tight around them he leaned a bit more on her then pulled her against his chest, engulfing her in his arms, his large hands rubbing over her back to warm her, his chin resting on her head. He stayed very still, biting his jaws hard to keep his lips from pressing against the crown of her head.

'I had no reception at the car so I couldn't call anyone.'

It was muffled against his chest and this time House couldn't hold back the shudder as her warm breath washed over him. It made her look up at him, eyes questioning but mouth not bringing out the actual words lingering on her lips. Her hands were splayed over his tummy, drawing warmth from him, the feeling slowly getting back so she registered the goosebumps on his skin.

Lisa couldn't stand the look he gave her, his eyes not hiding the raw information that he was enjoying this on the inside. House would never say it out loud, but she saw because his eyes and sometimes the emotions in them he'd never learned to hide completely. A lump formed in her throat as heat rose to her cheeks to bundle before rushing from there through her body, warming her up gradually.

Stepping away a bit she cleared her throat.

'I'll try again, maybe I'll have reception here, with the cabin being higher, then the tree's and ...bushes...aren't as...I mean the reception might be better...I think.'

As Cuddy was about to step away from him his hand shot out on pure instinct, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back against him so forceful he stumbled backwards a bit. With a smack her skin collided with his, her eyes wide, mouth slightly open. His right hand reached up, tangling in her clammy hair and pulling on it softly to bend her head back and up before his rough lips crashed down onto her soft one's.

Her eyes were wide as she felt the rough kind of caress only House was capable of. Bruising kisses leaving her speechless and wanting more in the past, and she felt now that nothing about him had changed. He was as arrogant in life as he was at kissing. And he had every right to be, she had to admit that. He had known she'd liked it rough from time to time and had used that knowledge to claim her.

Same tactic he used now. Holding her in place with a hand between her shoulder blades pressing her against him hard, the other in her hair, keeping her exactly were he wanted her.

After a few seconds, longer than she had intended to wait, she turned away from the kiss, his mouth landing on her cheeks, kissing and nipping down her jaw to her neck, his stubble grazing her sensitive skin.

'House...god...don't...wait.'

House ripped his mouth away from her and looked at her through dark eyes, slightly panting. Her eyes where just as clouded as his, her hands grabbing at his sides, nails raking over his skin, mouth red and swollen from his attack. He smirked widely, knowing she actually didn't want to stop, it was just her giving him the chance to back away.

She shuddered as she felt his hand travel from her shoulder blades to her lower back, stroking enticingly, then it caressed lower and Lisa felt a jolt traveling down her spine as his hand splayed on her ass, softly stroking as his head descended again. The following kiss was much more gentle, he knew he had her as her mouth opened under his and a moan came from her as their tongues touched delicately.

Smiling into the kiss, House was proud of himself, then yelped as her nails scratched his sides, probably leaving marks and her teeth bit his lower lip, not too strong but not gentle either. He pulled back to say something but was only able to groan as her arms went around him, grabbing at his back and her lips crashed onto his collar bones, kissing and nipping. He squeezed her ass once then pulled her hair aside so he could kiss up the side of her neck, then nip at her earlobe.

Lisa couldn't believe what was happening, a minute ago she would've slapped him and stormed off but now all she wanted was more. More skin, more caresses, more him. She felt his stubble, then the tip of his tongue behind her ear and her breathing sped up, hitching whenever he bit into her soft skin.

She had always loved it when he bit her, jolts of electricity shooting back and forth in her body, all ending in her center, making pleasure pool hot and liquid like lava streaming down a volcano. Ten minutes ago she had been freezing cold and now Cuddy felt as if she was burning. Moaning hard she threw her head back, his mouth traveling down to her clavicle, tongue wetly dipping into the hollow then he breathed down on it and coldness exploded on her hot skin, new goosebumps rising.

The blanket dropped from the couples shoulders, landing in a heap around their feet the warmth emanating from their bodies enough to heat a room.

Houses hands traveled upwards again and around stroking up her tummy and making her shudder. His fingertips tickled their way up her ribcage before his hand cupped her breast, squeezing once before pulling the cup of her bra down and bowing his head to lap at her nipple making it perk in seconds. Her knee's buckled and she grabbed onto him for dear life, her eyes suddenly wide open at the sensations shooting through her. It had been long that she had a mate but this was ridiculous, her muscles were already clenching as she felt like coming just from his mouth working over her tender nipple.

Lisa's hands grabbed at shoulders and lower back, her hips buckling into his, pressing against his hard length and rubbing the material from his boxers against his sensitive member. Groaning he thrust against her, both hands on her ass now, rubbing her against him and he knew if this would go on longer he'd come right there.

'Cuddy...'

Nodding she grabbed his hand and together they hurried to the bedroom, stumbling against walls while kissing furiously, both biting harder, moaning more strained, almost close to just falling to the ground and doing it in the hallway. In the end they had made it, Cuddy pushing House's boxers down and then making him sit on the edge of the bed, while she stood between his legs, hands on his shoulders while she kissed a wet trail down his body. She stopped here and there, nipping and biting, one hand softly caressing his cock, thumb circling it's head, making House fall back onto the bed, his chest heaving from the strain from holding back.

Cuddy smirked with pride, still having the power to render him speechless and intending to use it tonight. Kissing down his tummy she felt the tremors running through his muscles, his mouth wide open to gulp in air, one hand tangling in her hair, not pressing just holding on. As her lips finally descended down over him he arched as much as his leg would allow, on of her hands on his base, massaging, the other stroking over his thigh soothingly.

House felt close, his member thumping with pleasure in her hot little mouth, as her lips tightened around his tip, teeth only setting for a second on the tender skin, just enough to make him thrust up and he knew he needed her now or he'd simply combust. Softly he tugged her upwards and then rolled them, adjust his weight, holding most of it on his forearms on either side of her head as he bend down to nip at her lips, his hips jerking against her wetness, her panties the only barrier between them now.

Cuddy reached down and pulled the sodden garment off fast, moaning as the cold air hit her hot center.

'House get one of those condoms.'

He was relieved that he had put the backpack into the bedroom, right next to the bed, and with a little fumbling he had grabbed a pack and pulled it out, opening it blindly while kissing her, tongues dueling, hips thrusting in counter rhythm, his length rubbing between her folds slickly. Once he had the pack open he shook the condoms out, not caring that they landed everywhere and grabbed the closest and handed it to her.

She opened the package expertly and quickly unrolled the condom over him, fisting him hard in the process, almost getting him to yell. House kept still for a second, his eyes traveling up to hers to watch her at the exact moment as he thrust into her.

Her eyes where a deep pool of blue, heavy with pleasure, cheeks flushed from excitement, mouth slightly open, lips swollen and breath rushing out of her all this stopping suddenly as he thrust into her in one deep stroke, stretching her. Her eyes widened, the color changing to an almost black, her hands grabbed the blanket beneath them as a strangled sound pushed through her lips and her back arched delicately upwards, her front pressing into him, her nipples scraping over his hot skin.

Keeping still he enjoyed the view of raw desire and lust on her. Something he missed he had to admit. He's missed making her moan and yell his name, her body reacting to him, her muscles clenching at him, for him and now he enjoyed it thoroughly to be in this position once more.

Framing her face with his hands, his thumbs stroking her cheeks, House pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, making her scream for more. They settled in a rhythm, her legs around his hips as she met his thrusts, hands tangled in his hair, keeping him in place for the kisses, wet and demanding. One of his hands had reached down between them, splaying on her lower belly, his thumb rubbing over her nub enticingly.

House new it had been a great idea to follow Cuddy as she screamed his name in bliss and came hard around him, clenching on his member until he came from the friction of it, moaning her name and arching one last time.

* * *

Phew. Took me forever. I hope you like. 


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_'Oh god...please...'_

_'Please what?'_

_'House...yes there. Oh goooooood.'_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lisa Cuddy woke, for the first time in over a year, with a male, lean, warm and preciously naked body pressed against her back. Her own body aching in all the right places, muscles she had forgotten, screaming at her for the night of frivolities and a smile crept onto her lips.

The arm under her neck served as her pillow while its hand laid over her breast, the other hand was on her tummy, stroking in lazy circles. Warm breathing hit her neck, making the skin there tingle, and the more she concentrated on what she felt, the more she registered. The way lips and stubble grazed over her back, soft lips nipping, teeth teasing her. The more she let herself feel though, the more clear her mind got.

Her smile faltered as she woke fully, images of last night replaying in her head, a blush tinting her cheeks. She had once more slipped and slept with him. Again, after she had sworn to herself she wouldn't let him close anymore. Because letting him close, letting him in, meant a constant struggle, not for dominance, she reveled in being claimed, more a struggle for daily sanity and happiness.

It wasn't that Lisa had been unhappy for the time she had been with him. He could be charming at home, but the closer he got the more could he fire at her when he was angry. And the more it hurt to come home to him in the evening, when his kisses burned like laughter on her, humiliating her until she struggled away when he hugged her.

She remembered the way it had felt to sleep with him after he'd shot her down forcefully in the hospital, the anger in her fueling her to fight more, not give in to his wishes. She remembered how she had started finding excuses not to see him. Until they walked past each other like strangers and one day she's seen a dark haired woman taking his hand softly and leaving with him for the night.

All that was left from those times where rare smiles now. A knowing gleam in both their eyes when they remembered a moment or shared a new one. The occasional nods of respect when he solved a case or she helped him solve something. The jealousy he harbored whenever someone came near to her, making her feel possessed after ten years of being apart and making it almost impossible to find someone else, because she had to admit that part of her felt like cheating whenever she had someone else in bed. Even when Cuddy didn't feel ashamed she found herself comparing her mate to him. And with a sigh she had to admit that nobody would ever be as good to her as him.

Opening her eyes and blinking against the sunlight filtering through the drapes she knew it was time to leave this, her heart hammering painfully already attached again, traitorous. It would take her months to forget again, build a new wall against his attacks, until she could put enough emotional space between them with her anger. And while her brain knew she'd have to do it to keep her heart safe, her heart grew heavy just thinking about it, clenching painfully.

Lisa almost laughed as she felt his arms tightening around her, keeping her close, Greg's kisses open mouthed now, luring her back to bed like he'd used to.

He groaned as she grabbed his arms softly and untangled herself from him, not daring to look at him as she went to her duffel and got clothes out, before leaving the bedroom and locking herself into the bathroom, keeping him from even thinking about joining her.

In the shower, hand clutched over her heart, breathing gasping, she cried, soundless sobs wringing from her throat as she sunk to the floor powerlessly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Greg House smirked pleased, with himself, as he felt the ache in his thigh. An ache only sex had ever achieved, not just a one time sex thing, no the all nighters he usually hadn't gotten anymore after Stacy had abandoned him.

He frowned for a second as her name came up in his mind, rolled onto his back and threw his arm lazily over his face to keep the sun's glare from waking him fully yet. Abandonment had become one of his greatest issues, but only after the infarction. Sure it had stung when Lisa had left him without even saying she would. But he knew he'd brought that upon himself. Stacy left though when he had needed her the most. And that stuck with him. Because all of a sudden he couldn't say: _Hey I am Sexy! Their own damn problem if they leave me, I'm gonna find someone else to keep the bed warm. _Now he felt hideous when looking down in the shower, his self esteem broken when Stacy left.

He sure was a bastard to her. But leaving him alone, making him feel like he was too gross to be kept was another thing. Then again that was the time he saw who really was at his side one hundred percent. The only one's staying with him, no matter how hard he shoved them away, had been Wilson and Cuddy. Both, he thought, out of shame for their ill doings. And he still often thought Cuddy's actions were inspired by her guilt, more and more of those beliefs vanishing though.

House groaned and rubbed his thigh softly, the pain in it becoming more fierce, his nerves not riding on the high of the night before anymore. Blindly he reached for the pills under his pillow and opened the container and swallowed only one for now, wanting to feel the pain they created for a bit more.

She was probably fretting about what happened now but he wasn't really worried after she had taken a vital part in repeating the tryst throughout the night. Their bodies an entangled mass, panting and sweating until they started to create the friction all over again. A lazy smile played around his lips, a genuine one, deepening his dimples and his heart made a leap. Yes, it had been good to be with her again, see that there was still that part in her, the other Lisa that wasn't a hospital administrator and his boss. The woman that he'd known resurfacing, holding her own in bed just as she did in daily life. The Lisa Cuddy that loved to be seduced and finessed on one day, and then claimed and possessed at the other.

The woman he had killed with his behavior, or so he thought. House knew he'd been pushing his luck with her. She was a proud woman and he realized when she had turned away that for once he couldn't push the blame on someone else. It was the only time he admitted that it had been him ending it somehow.

Greg dry swallowed the second Vicodin and then grabbed her pillow, hugging it to him after he turned onto his good side, sleep overcoming him once more, a smile lingering on his lips.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

No Signal.

Again. That had been everything Cuddy had gotten in the last half an hour.

After showering, she dressed into her winter clothes, pulling on her thick jacket and boots and went out, hoping to get a good signal on this higher landmark. She had circled the house but it seemed to work nowhere. She pocketed it again after switching it off and then decided to at least get the rest of her stuff from the Car, knowing they'd need the supplies if they were two.

Once at the car she'd walked down the road a bit longer, trying to estimate how far they had been going since Glen Spey.

_Far, Lisa. Very far, because you had decided against turning around, wanting to find a closer spot._

She loaded the duffel, which she had emptied at the cabin while House slept, with everything she had in her suitcase, knowing it'd take her forever to carry that. Her hands where busy unloading and reloading and she tried to keep her mind on it too, not wanting to think about House, laying sprawled on the bed, sexy smile on his face, looking seriously relaxed and the sheet riding low on his hips. The effect of this intensified by his arms crossed behind his head, stretching his body deliciously to reveal the muscles under his skin.

She could already feel the heat crawling up and down her spine, a soft blush coming onto her cheeks, for once the cold not being the factor.

_No not the cold, definitely not cold. _

As she made it back to the cabin he was still out cold, exhaustion overpowering after the night before he he couldn't bring himself to let tiredness overcome him as he worshiped her body over and over until she was quivering and squirming under him.

Lisa had to admit that he was still as attentive as he had been years ago, watchful eyes registering each emotion flickering over her face when he touched her, mapping her erotic zones and using them against her repeatedly.

It couldn't be though. She kept telling herself, counting down all the important reason she had and trying to quiet down the other tiny voice yelling the good sides of this at her. She was to weak yet to reason with it, just shrug it off like she used to. She'd lose against her heart.

With shaking hands she dumped a teabag in the mug, then filled it with the boiling hot water, hoping it'd calm her nerves.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

House watched Cuddy from the hallway, standing at the stove, making tea. She had been outside, getting the rest from the car and he had watched as she put everything away. It told him that she probably hadn't gotten any reception but he couldn't care less right now.

Limping towards her in only his boxers, he had only one thing in his mind and he smiled as he engulfed her in his strong arms and making her gasp as his lips landed right on her pulse point.

'Come back to bed with me.'

His voice was still raspy and she shuddered once more, then carefully pushed him away and stepped away from him, head bowed.

'House...'

It sounded desperate in his ears and probably in hers to, her shoulders slumping as she looked up at him.

'This, what happened...between us...'

'You mean the mind blowing sex with multiple orgasms?'

A snort was in House's voice, making it sound defensive. Lisa winced at his wording.

'It was a mistake.'

'Damn good one though wasn't it? Not like you didn't scream it out loud enough. I could be mistaken though.'

He was getting angry with each word of regret she spoke, because he's never regretted having sex with her.

'I'm your boss.'

'Didn't stop you sucking me off this morning.'

This time when she raised her eyes to his she glared.

'Stop being this way House. You think I am going to sleep with you now and wait for you to kick me in the shins later? I know how you are, how you treat someone even if close to you. You've been the same with Stacy after all and you supposedly loved her. It was a mistake. It won't happen again.'

With that She left again through the door, grabbing her jacket on the way out.

'I couldn't love her, not like I could've loved you.'

It was muttered so quietly that House had almost not heard himself. He hated to admit it to himself but it seemed to be the crux to everything. He had feelings for her.

Frowning he made his way back to the bedroom to get dressed, a new resolution forming in his head.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy walked around aimlessly for a while. Enjoying the crisp winter air and cooling herself down slowly. Her resolve had been slipping as he had grabbed her from behind, kissing her pulse point and making her stomach do a back flip. She couldn't believe she was this weak. One touch was all he needed to get her to want him again. And she actually feared to step back inside the Cabin, into this heated environment.

She had to eventually. The sun was soon hiding behind huge clouds coming their way bearing a yellowish glow, always a sign for more snow.

Turning on her heel she looked towards the cabin and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

I hope I could please you guys with this. If you liked review because reviews keep the characters alive MWAH! 


	9. Chapter 9

_Please forgive me for once more not responding to your kind reviews. Tomorrow is exam day and I stayed up longer than intended to at least provide a new chapter. Really, really sorry guys!_

* * *

It was a fascinating view, how the ax smashed down onto the wood, splitting it in half's, one half flying left the other right from the force. Then another log was placed onto the splitting stump, Ax raised high with both arms then rushing down again.

At the beginning Lisa had briefly wondered for how long House might be able to hold it up, his anger ridden face should have been the indicator. It was almost an hour now and there was barely wood left from the huge pile.

She frowned as he executed another hard hit, the wood flying even farther apart than before, before he raised the ax again, no stump placed and thrust it deeply into the wooden stump. She winced as she heard the thud and stepped away from the window.

Cuddy had known he'd be put off, maybe even pissed off, but this surprised her. He was mad with anger and she feared the moment he stepped back into the Cabin. Once more cursing her luck to be stuck with him she turned and went to prepare something to eat, hoping he'd just oversee her behind the kitchen counter.

The door was pushed open with a little more force than needed, House standing in the doorway, the light from behind making him look like a dark shadow entering with cold sweeping in to announce his reign. Before he pulled his feet out of his shoes he tapped them of, then walked in and put them before the fire, where they had started hanging their clothes over chairs after they've been out. House more than her because Cuddy had her clothing back.

Her eyes flitted from looking at what she was cooking, a soup so he could heat up, back to the corners of her eyelids, watching him as he undressed in the middle of the living room, her cheeks getting red, this time partly anger because she knew House was doing it on purpose. He pulled his second pair of jeans back on and then pranced to the bedroom, hopefully to get a shirt.

No such luck though. As he came back to the living room he was still only in jeans, the cabin cozy warm from the always burning fire. He had a paperback novel with him and she rolled her eyes at the title.

Fear crept up in her again as he came towards her, came to stand next to her, his eyes looking through her, and reached past her to get one of the apples she brought, his body brushing against hers making her inner voice moan as she felt the tingles where his skin had touched her.

_Get a grip!_

As soon as he had the fruit he stepped away again, and the fact that he didn't even shoot her his usual cold glares left her bereft.

Cuddy's eyes followed him as he made his way to the dining table and sat, book slapping down onto the surface, his long fingers parting the pages.

_Long, strong, very talented fingers._

Suppressing a groan she stirred the soup viciously hating her inner self who was constantly trying to make her fall back into his arms.

_Yes strong arms, nice ones holding you secure._

She slapped her hands down onto the kitchens work surface and exhaled loudly making him turn and point those icy pools at her.

'You're behaving like an idiot House!'

Without giving her a second glance, Greg turned around again, shrugging her off. Her usually so exceptional calmness seemed to have left her through the night, it was probably sleeping today as she was furious ten minutes after he made it back into he cabin. He hadn't even done anything yet.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

He had to admit that her anger only fueled him. Anger made her irrational and her accusation that he was behaving stupid had only shown him how angry she already was. Just a bit more then she'd be ready to explode, hopefully in more ways than one.

House was relieved he sat with his back to her, since she'd have seen him smirk the whole time, while he did basically nothing but could feel her slowly boil over. He loved her most when she was feisty.

_Just a bit more._

He thought and almost chuckled to himself. Munching happily on his apple he mused on how to easily break her.

A bowl with food was lovelessly placed in front of him, served with a side of Cuddy glare that made his heart speed. Her cheeks were flushed and she could only barely conceal the shaking of her hands, she was close to wringing them.

Without further ado he dug into the food with gusto, fake frowning here and there just for the effect. It was a good soup but he wouldn't tell her that. The inner child in him clapped with glee.

While he had been outside he had had more than enough time to think about what he wanted and it sat right across him, fuming like a five year old for not getting what she wanted.

After last nights events he was sure he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her ever again, small talented hands and hot wet mouth as well as a razor sharp tongue, and that night only served as affirmation for him that she was the only one ever able to complete him. The only one with an ego just as big as his, she just hid hers behind her power suits, and hunger able to compete with his own. Feeding and nourishing him and still leaving him breathless and hungry, wanting more and more.

House had expected it to be good, but good couldn't even begin describe what it was between them.

And he was going to get it back.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

After supper Lisa grabbed their bowls and hurriedly went to the kitchenette, dumping the china in the sink and starting to scrub the furiously.

_Stupid idiot. Who does he think he is? Behaves like a freaking 5 year old._

She growled under her breath and scrubbed harder, not even really sure what was fueling her anger.

Her hands slowed as she heard him draw close, then stood rigid as she felt his warmth behind her, seeping into her back. He came to an halt behind her, light barely able to fit through between them, he leaned against her and she felt herself preparing for a tirade as his hand on her hip made her shut her mouth rapidly. Her body tingling as he pulled her back against him sharply and his other hand snaking around her.

Once their bodies where pressed close together she felt the anger shifting downwards in her, building a current down her spine to her center that left her breathless and lusting. She wanted to drop her head in defeat, yell out, stomp her foot, maybe down on his just to let him know she hated it when he was able to pull her strings like that.

Perfume surrounded her and she knew it was ridiculous how time stopped for her all of a sudden as she registered each little drawn breath, the smallest whiffs of male sweat combined with soap and crisp wood smell.

Instead of yelling she groaned and only a second after their bodies had started touching she leaned against him and moaned.

Cuddy never saw House smirk victoriously in return, only felt his left pull open something before her, before his right dumped the apple core in the bin under the sink.

She flushed with humiliation as the situation became clear to her and felt him step away a bit, but not before throwing another verbal jab at her:

'Mistake again Boss? Sure make an awful lot of those lately.'

It was whispered into her ear, his voice hoarse letting her know he did enjoy it too, hot breath washing over her pulse leaving her shuddering before feeling the explosion tipple through her.

House stepped back and smirked pleased as she turned, tiny fist slamming forward to connect with his chest, he was prepared for the onslaught and grabbed her wrist before it could connect with him, then with his left hand he grabbed her second wrist as she was about to try and use that. He balanced himself by taking a step back with his good leg, putting their weight onto that.

With an exercised move he grabbed both her wrists in his left and pulled them up simultaneously so her body stretched, then he leaned down the rest, his eyes ablaze.

'Don't you dare try to hit me Cuddy. You crippled me enough for one lifetime don't you think?'

On another day Lisa would've looked away guilty, but today wasn't that day and instead she pulled at her hands trying to force them out of his grip. It resulted in him bending her arms backwards so her balance was of, her chest arched towards him, top straining over her curves and it left him almost drooling. The way she panted angrily, chest heaving up and down, breasts rising and falling with it and skin flushing from anger.

'Let me go House,'

She growled at him menacingly.

'I don't think so boss. I rather like you like this.'

His smile was that of a predator and he leaned in, sure of himself and the situation and pressed his lips hard against hers, forcing hers open with biting her lower lip and making her yelp in response. After a few seconds of shock her lips moved against his in counter rhythm and he was elated at his victory. As she bit back though he let out a cry of anger and ripped his lips from hers.

'You little wench.'

He raised his right, which had before served to trap her against the counter and steady him, to his lip, checking for blood.

'Better let me go House.'

'You'd like that wouldn't you. Don't think so after that stunt.'

A smirk erupted on his face and she was flabbergasted and a bit turned on at the same time. He had liked it, and she had to stop herself from moaning out loud once more. Her eyes betrayed her though and for the fraction of a second he had glimpsed at her responding lust before she could hide it behind her 'Administrator glare'.

She struggled fruitlessly again hoping to goat him into believing that she really didn't want this just as much as she did but her struggling stopped as he leaned in close once more, his lips connecting with the side of her neck before his lips settled on her pulse and scraped before sucking the soft skin

and marking her.

As Cuddy tried to arch away from him it resulted in their torso's rubbing together artfully, leaving her skin tingling and burning and her nipples perking and her anger was suddenly fought by her own Lust, the pain mingling with it and leaving her wanting.

_Yes, yes want! Just a bit more, just once more. Who's going to stop you. You're in the wilderness. No Board, no Wilson. Just you and him and once you're back home you can fight him as hard as you want and pretend it did never happen. _

House let go of her now tender and bruised skin with a smack, then licked over the reddish bruise smiling proudly before pressing her harder against the Counter, letting her feel how affected he was by all of this.

'House...'

He looked up at her challenging, haughtily showing her nothing she said could dissipate this. Before he could make another smart ass comment her mouth had crushed against his, silencing him effectively and making him moan. She bit again, hard but not to draw blood and then struggled more. He didn't let go though, instead he pulled her hands back down and then dragged her towards the dining table, his lips fusing with hers hungrily, teeth biting and scraping.

Before she could register where he was leading her she was already on the table, House between her legs, her hands between them.

'Let me go.'

He shook his head, then pressed his free hand against her buttocks and pulled her forward and against him, She moaned as she felt the hard bulge press against her middle, rubbing against her as he thrust forward, then pulling her arms up in the air again and then bending her backwards, laying her out before him.

Cuddy's body was heaving with each labored breath, her nipples pressing against the fabric stretched over them, his hand traveled from her shoulders over her breasts, then to her belly, pulling the hem of the top up and letting his hand travel under it and up. He smirked as he felt her arch up into his hand and squeezed her hard nipple in response.

Her resolve had cracked and he knew it for sure the moment she had crossed her ankles behind him and drew him against her, rubbing against him while moaning at the friction. In a moment he let go of her wrists his hands pulling her up fast, crashing her body against his as his hands found her hem at her back and forcefully pulled the top off of her.

Lisa's hands immediately flew to his jeans zipper, pulling it down with force before snapping the button open swiftly. So while he let his hands wander over smooth expanse of skin, his mouth following Lisa pulled his jeans as far down as possible, moaning at his cock straining against his boxers. Another pull had him freed, the colder air around them making him shiver and her hand squeezing hard, moan soon after.

In a blur Greg had her undressed, not remembering exactly how he did it, just remembering the lust and need cursing through him powerfully. He hugged her to him for a second, kissing her deeply, his tongue exploring her mouth hungrily, as if starving and feasting from her, and then he slowly leaned forward, bending her back down on the table before he grabbed her hips and without further ado thrust into her.

Her scream was swallowed by his mouth and the force, pain mingling with pleasure, had her raking her nails down his back hard, leaving angry red marks in their wake and making him rip his mouth from her to moan gutturally. Wild eyes met hers and the age old rhythm between them started, hard and deep, thrusting her back and forth on the table as he took her with all the strength he could muster.

She knew that later she would curse herself for letting her resolve crack but right here, right now she just needed to enjoy something in her life for once, without thinking about the repercussions of her actions, without caring what other thought and for once just thinking, selfishly, of herself.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Maybe it's a bid jumbled my mind is hooked onto Y Caut c' Y LOL 


	10. Chapter 10

Casper1311 : Jeez you guys on immediately jumped to the preggers while at the huddy comm over at lj no one noticed. Defending House and Cuddy it wasn't them who forgot it was me. LOL

crazychicken-79 : I am so happy to have you so hooked on this. The exam wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Which doesn't mean I'll pass. I just knew more than I thought.

JenniDinoRobot : UPDATE!!!! Points down

HOUSEM.D.FanForever : I've heard everything regarding the last chapter: from Caveman house to yours rofl.

Carla Fox : I can't believe you guys you made me crack when I read your reviews. As I said it was ok. But not my best

PaulaAbdulChica2007 : hands cigarette I just had to do this after so many liked_Resistánce _so much and kept asking for angry dominance smut.

yoeman.prince : I will keep it coming at least I'll try since I'll be home next week for my Nanna's golden anniversary and she has me chained to the Bar and kitchen.

**To all of you who always reply: Thank you so much!!!**

**And thanks especially for all the well wishes and good lucks for my exam. You guys made it easier to actually go there and smiling while failing.**

* * *

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A Golden, sticky river ran down from between her breasts to her belly, achingly slow, coating her ivory skin, glowing in the warm evening sunlight streaming through the panorama windows, before his tongue reverse traced the path to the dip between her breasts. His tongue swirling to lap up each little droplet, his whiskers tickling over her skin softly as he smiled large when he heard her giggle erupt through her.

'Greg...House! Don't use up all the honey! What happened to eating anyways, I thought you were hungry?'

He shrugged at her and smirked as he looked at her, laying on her back, propping herself up on her elbows, hair mussed wildly, face still very much flushed from their previous rounds of love making and very much naked before him, only a sheet she had fetched for them covering her lap and his.

'Greg eyes up. I can't believe this.'

Cuddy chuckled and guided his head up, so he looked at her eyes, with her index finger underneath his shin.

'I always stare at the funbags.'

'Usually I am dressed then and not post coital.'

'Usually? Does that imply that there are moments you are post coital?'

His brows waggled suggestively making her rolls her eyes and slap his upper arm. Within a second though a smile broke out over her face. Not the dashing one. One of those rare smiles she gave him, the soft one's, when he's surprised her positively, done something she thinks was nice and he scoffed at the thought alone.

'What?'

Cuddy frowned at the change on his face. She hadn't seen him playful like that in ages and it was refreshing, almost making her forget what an ass he usually was.

'You're too far away.'

'House I'm practically on your lap.'

Another smirk erupted on Greg's face and he nodded before grabbing her arm and pulled her over to him, snorting as he lost balance and then fell back, Lisa over him and laughing. Her hair spilled around them in wild curls and he used both hands to guide it behind her ears, feeling childish for a second and he thought it wasn't like him.

He wasn't supposed to be gentle, laughing or playful. But here nobody cared or shot him looks. Here they where just them, without the security walls they had build around each other and he felt pushed back into a long gone time. When they had been able to enjoy the other, spend their weekends in bed and escape from the outside world.

It was easy to fall back into that routine here. But he knew that back at the Hospital his chances of getting more sleep overs where slim to none existent and his heart hammered on that thought.

_Be quiet foolish heart._

It was a wondrous thing to be with Lisa Cuddy. Looking into her eyes you just had to lose yourself, especially when she was mad, piercing blue orbs trying to stare him down and make him whimper, their richness intensifying with grade of anger. When they bickered he felt the need to make it go on, last just a bit longer so he could enjoy it. She was in more ways than one his equal and was one of the only persons who could take whatever shit he dished.

And right here and right now all he Greg wanted was her, possessing her, making her laugh, giggle and snort, making her yell his name over and over again until her voice was hoarse from the strain, wanted to be buried deep inside of her for as long as he could make this last. He knew that she would leave, this Lisa would be gone once they were back in Princeton and he wasn't sure that he wasn't bastard enough to just let her slip away again.

The first time had left him blank. House hadn't realized how much he had hurt her over the weeks and months, hadn't understood that some things weren't to be taken for granted. He hadn't seen her slip away or had refused to acknowledge it, thinking she'd come back realizing she needed him and he'd let her beg for a bit before taking her back in. He had even tried the jealousy game, but she hadn't reacted the way he wanted to Stacy. On the contrary she had seemed relieved. It had stung more than he'd ever admit.

The second time Lisa had slipped away from him was the day she turned into Dr. Cuddy. The woman who took a chunk of his leg out, crippling him. He still was angry, at Stacy and at her because she enabled Stacy when all he had needed was her having faith in him. Over the years his anger had gotten less and he realized he would've done the same. But the trust he had harbored in her was broken nonetheless. And Lisa Cuddy had vanished and Dr. Cuddy had made her entrance.

Greg's train of though was rudely interrupted as he felt her bite into the skin on the hollow where his neck and shoulder connected, making him growl.

'What was that for woman?'

'You were zoning.'

She shrugged and then grinned down at him before sobering.

'Let's go to bed.'

'Already? It must just be after 5.'

'The ground is hurting my back House so I guess your leg will be worse soon.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Mhhh...what is that noise?'

House's nose pressed deeper into her skin, rubbing up on it before being buried again in her hair, his arms tightening around her on instinct. Lisa didn't want to focus right now, she wanted to be left hovering in that nice state of mind between sleep and wakefulness with his arms around her and body pressed flush against her. Just a bit more.

'Sounds...sounds like a phone.'

She jolted awake in his arms and sat up sudden, knocking him up before his limp body fell back down and he groaned.

Cuddy scrambled to her feet and ran to her jacket, pulling the phone out and pressing the answering button.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Too soon. Just all too soon._

House sat at the table, mug between his hands warming his cold fingers and moped.

_Who could've known you get service in the bathroom._

Rolling his eyes he felt like kicking something. It was all jumbled right now. He was pulled and pushed by emotions he hated to have. On the one hand he had never hoped for what he had gotten when he had followed her, on the other he was faced with that ugly little beast rearing it's head making him feel hot and cold at the same time when thinking about going home so soon.

_You stupid idiot couldn't just keep it sex. You just needed to see her again right. Needed to have her back. Now you see what you get for it. You're softening up. Beware Greggy soon you'll be crying like a baby and hanging onto her leg when she tries to go._

His inner voice chastised him and his frown deepened even more.

'Stop moping House.'

Cuddy's hands landed on his shoulders and started a soft massage, hoping to soothe him.

'We both knew this would have to end eventually.'

She tried to sound calming but as she ended the sentence with a sigh it sounded more put down. Shrugging her hands off his shoulders he stared his tea down.

'When will they be here?'

'Tomorrow morning.'

House nodded and then traced the rim of the cup with the pad of his thumb thoughtfully.

_So this is all you got. Happy now. You had your Lisa back for another two days, what now happy to have sold your soul?_

'Greg...'

He turned to her and glared but she chastised him with a look and then held her hand out to him, Lisa smiling at him not Cuddy. At least he'd have her with him one last night.

'Come to bed.'

* * *

Couldn't submit this yesterday night since was going through glitches.

_I know it's shorter than you are used to by now but I just feel so empty. Like I left my brain at the lecture hall this morning. I hope I'll be forgiven _


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

There were times when rationality seemed to be a painful way to live, this was one of them. The night had struck them with darkness, filling every crevice of the cabin until only shadows prevailed. The couple lay entangled in the sheets, arms and legs building knots, chests heaving together, hearts beating as one.

Instead of enjoying this newfound calmness, Lisa Cuddy lay awake, worrying her lower lip as she stroked through her lovers hair. House's head was on her shoulder, his nose pressed against her neck, his warm and calm breath washing over her skin. She hated to admit that she had fallen for him, again, even after she promised herself this would be nothing, or just a fling.

She squeezed her eyes shut against the burn of tears. This wasn't just a fling, and it hurt that Cuddy knew she had to let go, for both their sakes. This thing between them couldn't be. He'd destroy her, himself or them both and she needed neither. She needed to keep sane through this, again for them both, one of them had to be the reasonable one.

A shaky breath escaped her and she smiled ruefully. Of course he had to be like this, sexy, seductive and almost romantic. Lisa kissed his forehead and watched the frown on his forehead loosen which made her smile affectionately in return, stroking her hand down his back, down his spine, to rest on the small of his back, before going back up gently.

'You're... doing it again!'

House's voice was heavy with sleep and a yawn broke the sentence off before he could make it sound reproachful. His warm hands grabbed her hips tight and then turned her onto her side, pulling her flush against his front and his lips immediately settled onto her collarbone. She shuddered deeply and then pulled his face up for a deep lingering kiss.

They still had this night, they would just have to not think about what was to come then, in the morning when they would wake.

Smiling, Lisa bit Greg's lower lip and then sucked at it playfully.

'Seems like you're up for more.'

His hands groping her ass told her she was right with that assumption, but he had no intention to break their bodies contact for unnecessary talking, needing to savor all the time they had left. With a sad smile his fiery blues locked onto hers, only the whites of his telling her so and then his lips crashed down onto hers possessively, claiming her, making sure she would regret every second she wasn't close.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Towing company arrived at 10, getting Cuddy's demolished Lexus and bringing the rental for them. After they left Cuddy started packing her things once again, leaving a message to the owner of the cabin with her address and phone number so she could pay for what they had used or destroyed.

House was still in the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed, twirling his cane. A frown was set firmly on his face as he listened to her bustling around the cabin. His mind was on her once again, the way she felt under him, in his arms, the way Lisa smelled and tasted and the way she yelled his name in the throws of passion.

They hadn't slept much the previous night, the first time they came together had been earth shattering and the following stroking, touching, tasting and climaxing not as intense but wonderful on a hole different level. Their bodies being on slow burn as they claimed and reclaimed what had probably been theirs for longer than they had thought.

'House?'

He bit his lip as he heard her use his last name again, knowing she was pulling away.

'Can we go?'

Cuddy stood before him now, looking down at him inquiring, waiting.

'No.'

He had her pulled down on him with a quick move, having the better balance due to sitting. She yelped as she landed next to him on the bed, his body blanketing her immediately before his lips crushed down on hers hungrily, his hands holding her in place.

Lisa moaned into his mouth, half frustrated at herself for feeling her body respond as soon as he was on her, half turned on by his demanding hold on her. She let it go on for a few more seconds before turning her head away and sighing.

'Stop House.'

'Just...'

'I know just once more, then another time and so on. I need this, we need this clean cut now.'

'Why do you assume we need it? I never said I wanted this to stop.'

Cuddy rolled her eyes and pushed at his shoulders but he wouldn't move, his fingertips gently stroking over her cheeks.

'We tried before Greg, we tried and it didn't work. I am your boss now too.'

'I changed! This changed.'

'Not to the better Greg.'

She was close to tears again, pressing her lips tightly together to ward of any sounds of regret and stroked his cheek, mirroring his moves.

'I am not sorry about this, I won't regret it. But I can't let this go on and wait for you to take me or us down again.'

One last time Lisa pulled Greg's face down towards her and kissed him, the touch of their lips bittersweet and one single tear made it over her cheek and between their fused lips.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Hello?'

'Cuddy it's me. Did you get the Rental car?'

Wilson's voice crackled over the unsteady line but she could hear him just enough to decipher what he asked.

'Yes and my car was towed too. Thanks for placing the calls James.'

'Just one question, why didn't you take House's car?'

'First it died and then it was stolen.'

'Stolen? I...are you sure? The tow company I called told me they fixed it like House requested. Maybe there was just a mix up?'

The frown that had formed at Wilson's first questioning her answer fell and she rubbed her temple.

'Can't believe it. I should've known this. I...I'll call you when I dropped House off. Bye.'

Cuddy hung up before Wilson could answer and had to hold herself back from slamming the phone into the next wall.

It was all a scam. Just one of his games, another lie. Confused thoughts ran through her head all at once, causing an immediate headache to form. And all of a sudden the sympathy she had felt just moments before, and the sadness at parting with him was replaced by anger and disbelief that he'd go this far to make her miserable.

* * *

Ok I hope you forgive me for not updating the last week but I had to go home for a huge family event and that was a bit stressy. I hope you're still with me tho. Hugs and kisses to all the readers and reviewers. 


	12. Chapter 12

_OMG you guys swamp me with replies and I swore to myself I'd respon to each but it's so hard because it's 1 in the morning here and I am about to drop. I am really sorry that I did not reply to you but I want to say Thank you for reading and replying and helping me through it with that. I hope you are still reading the next chapters and enjoy them just as much!_

* * *

'Was that Wilson checking up on you?'

House's voice held a tinge of jealousy. For a second Lisa didn't know how to react, how to deal with him or what to think. Her mind was a mess but she knew if she attacked him like this, with no real certain thoughts he'd tear her arguments apart until she'd be the loser in this.

'He called to let me tell you that your car is now repaired, as you requested.'

Her tone was strong and unwavering, calmness seeping through her, forced but working and it came with a coldness that was powerful enough to reach her eyes and freeze them over.

He flinched, turning to look at her fully then took a step towards her, only to recoil when his eyes met hers.

'I will drive you back to retrieve it and then you can go back to Princeton.'

Cuddy grabbed her jacket and watched him with a kind of boredom on her face.

'You are...not angry?'

He was unsure, the first time in years and he was oozing that feeling out of every pore of his skin.

'Oh believe me I am. But if you think that I will let this effect me you are thinking wrong House.'

'And that's it?'

'For now. When I am back from my vacation I will think about how to 'thank' you for that unique holiday. Now get your jacket I want to leave fast.'

She was out of the room in a matter of seconds, her steps well measured, shoulders and back straight but not rigid. On the contrary she seemed to walk with a special lightness. He expected her to be oblivious with rage, to yell at him, cry with anger maybe try to hit him again and was set off by how different she reacted.

He hadn't planned this to happen. He didn't want her to know what he had done, to what lengths he had gone to follow her, because after what had transpired between them there was one thing he hadn't wanted: to get her angry again. He had hoped to achieve the opposite.

Grabbing his jacket, House followed Cuddy, his mind reeling how to explain without actually having to apologize, since he saw no real reason too. His scheme had brought them together, how could she be angry?

HHHHHHHHHHHH

'I didn't know this would happen, the accident.'

'We're there. '

She steered the rental into the parking spot and stopped.

'Look nothing too bad came out of it right?'

'Wrong argument Greg. Not that we will argue. I told you this would be over once we left the cabin and I mean it. I won't fret over your little stunt and let it destroy the rest of my vacation too.'

'I could just follow you again!'

He almost yelled it, annoyed by her calm attitude. Cuddy however turned to him slowly, fixing him with a blue stare, her eyes devoid of the sparkle they had earlier.

'I wouldn't advice that.'

It was enough to make him reconsider following. That simple sentence, no hints at what his punishment could be, let him be sure that she would mean whatever she'd do.

'Just... . Look I ...maybe I... .'

He'd either shrug it off and forget about her again or try the sucking up Wilson often advised him to do. Whatever had happened in the cabin, he had enjoyed it. He wanted it, felt addicted.

'What I've done...you know I won't regret it Cuddy. Because let's face it maybe you would've died in that damn car accident or later. I won't regret sleeping with you again as well. And I won't regret saying that...maybe I still want an us more than I believed myself. Think about that on your damn vacation.'

His voice was low, an almost growl, his hand had grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him with it. At first her eyes had widened, before anger glazed them over. Before she could react though, House had left her car and stormed off, his backpack firmly clutched in his hand.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

'Hey Lisa. Heard about your little stray adventure. How are you?'

'I am ok, Sarah.'

Sinking down on the couch Lisa sighed and pulled her shoes of.

'You don't sound it.'

'It was a long drive.'

She shrugged her shoulders shortly before remembering Sarah couldn't see it, then closed her eyes emotion all of a sudden swamping her. Shoulders sagging, eyes filling and body shaking.

'He did it again Sar.'

'Oh Lisa... what the hell happened?'

It took Cuddy an hour to tell her friend between sobs and hiccups what had occurred between her and House and it felt soothing to have Sarah on the line calming her and leading her through it.

'Everything is such a mess. I... for a day I thought, only for a while, that maybe it could be working and then I get that. He planned the stolen car to tag along longer. And all the, I don't know what it was but it left.'

Her breathing was still heavy with tears and hoarse and she had to wipe her eyes continuously.

'And I feel like such a dork for sitting here and crying my eyes out while I should be enjoying this get away.'

On the other side of the line Sarah let out a dry chuckle.

'Oh c'mon now. You need this kind of emotional breakdown, I was wondering when I met you if there was still some kind of life left in your body.'

'I... just wish he wouldn't have been the trigger once again.'

'He is only the trigger because you always make him. If you two could just get your heads out of your... .You know what I am talking about.'

'No!'

'Queen of De- Nial.'

'I need help not admonishing Sarah.'

'You need to get your head set straight. He is right, you know.'

Anger flared in Lisa. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Sarah was supposed to be on her side. Sarah had always been a Greg House enemy and now, when Cuddy needed her the most she was on his side.

'How can you even...'

'No let me finish. Imagine he wouldn't have been there and you had been in that accident. Just for a second. '

Shuddering Lisa closed her eyes against new tears remembering the accident, once again seeing the look he gave her as the car broke out and then the feeling of him pulling her under him, shielding her.

A sigh broke from her, shuddery and not as calming as it should have been.

'Lisa he didn't plan an accident. Yes he is an ass. We all know it. He's a stupid git who likes to play people. But this he couldn't have planned. We both know it and you need to be rational about it. Him being there kept you safe more than it was trouble. You're just lashing at him cause he lured you into bed again and, against all your pacts with yourself, you fell for him again and don't tell me you didn't enjoy yourself.'

' I did ok? And that is the problem. He is House. Sarah he means trouble, he ... he did this before too you know. He was charming at home, loving me with a passion while at day he made me feel miserable. I pushed him away because it is the only safe way.'

'God how many years was this ago?'

'I can't believe you're rooting for him! You're the on who told me not to befriend him in the first place!'

'Well the damage is done right? So why fret over it? You just want me to tell you not to do something good, that would be fun and maybe let you live some. You are so scared of life and failing at it that you just pulled out. You hit the breaks and screamed stop because you fear you'll never end up with a guy at your side, a pretty home and perfect kids and that dog that wags his tail whenever he lays eyes on you. You just need to realize that sometimes life is so much more than leading it perfectly.'

She heard her friend sigh, then the clinking of a glass and her swallowing something before she cleared her throat and went on speaking:

'When you speak about House, Lisa, you flare up. I can hear that in your voice, how life washes through you all of a sudden. You actually need this. Him disrupting your life because this is what life is for you. You are just so stubborn to accept it and try it out because it isn't what people expect of you. And you are so ruining the chance provided once again by fate. And boy must yours be a patient one since it's been rooting for years now.'

'It just isn't right Sarah. He makes me angry, he hurts me deliberately. And you want to tell me that is what I want and need?'

'Oh I think that the time has come for Greg to maybe accept someone in his life. Lisa he's reached out to you again after all those years and all the pain. Maybe you should just give it the go he wants to get.'

'I don't think that's a good idea.'

'Listen honey, just mull it over. You have over a week for yourself now. Enjoy it, find out what you want and what this 'fling' was for you and maybe could be.'

'You realize that I hate you for doing this to me right?'

'I love you too honey. I need to go now. I'll be calling! Bye.'

The loud beep of the line made Cuddy flinch away from the phone and then shut it fast.

She took the chance and looked around the huge cabin, frowning while wondering what the hell she was supposed to do now, before deciding to try the tub and relax her sore muscles. A sad smile scurried over her face as she remembered how she had gotten sore before she closed her eyes and willed the conflicting emotions away.

She had to get over this and more importantly over Greg House.

* * *

_Ok that was it. Phew...that took me hours. And I should really start my term papers instead LOL.  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks at all again for reviewing. You reviewing so constantly made me get through this story so this last chapter is dedicated to all of you.**

* * *

Two days, already. Two days now that he was back in Princeton and she wasn't. And for those two days House had been moping. Not answering calls or emails or knocks on his door. After this time House was sure Wilson and the other would give up. 

Until it knocked again.

'House? Open up I know you're home. Ok fine, I'm using the emergency key now and it will be completely fine because it's maybe an emergency.'

Wilson's voice yelled at him muffled and then House heard the scratch of metal on metal, Wilson's fumbling with the key and a curse before the key made it into the lock. Before James could open the door like this however, House had hobbled to the door and pulled it open, making his friend lose his balance and stumble in ungracefully.

'I'd say you have to work on your B- grade.'

'You opened!'

'Well I could push you back out if you'd like to. So what was that emergency you've been talking about?'

His younger friend flushed visible and stammered, shuffling over to the couch and sat heavily.

'Well...you know... . What the heck happened at that cabin House?!'

'Way to go, come right to the fruity part.'

'Fruity? What do you mean with fruity House?'

'Well who knew that Lisa Cuddy had a fruit fetish.'

'Ok be evasive about it, fine. It's just...she sounded strange at the phone when I told her your car was fixed.'

House turned after shutting the door forcefully and made his way over to his armchair, slumping into it and leaning his cane against it's side.

'Talking about party pooping.'

Grumbling more under his breath House fixed Wilson with a nasty stare which made the other man lean back on the couch to put distance between them.

'You ruined my vacation Jimmy boy.'

'Ruined? You were trapped in a cabin with Satan? Seems like ruined from beginning to me, at least from her side.'

James mimicked House's voice and gave him a cross look, then folded his arms over his chest stubbornly.

'I'm going to tell her you called her that.'

Silence stretched between them as Wilson kept staring at Greg and the latter stared off into space, wondering still what he could do or not to clear things up with Cuddy.

'That intense then?'

'What's that supposed to mean?

Another nasty stare, this time Wilson didn't even flinch.

'Something must've happened between you and Cuddy. Something intense. You're brooding, even more than usual. You didn't answer my calls to gloat how you ruined her vacation and we know that was what it was all about.'

'You done Sherlock?'

'So just tell me.'

James shrugged and looked at House helplessly.

'I can't help you if you don't.'

'You, James Wilson, four times divorcee, want to help me?'

Sighing Wilson stood and started pacing behind the couch.

'Look this thing, whatever happened is affecting you, a lot, and the last time I've seen this is when...when...'

Realization dawned on Wilson's face, as bright as being able to light up a room, he turned toward House pointing at him frantically.

'Stacy!'

House rolled his eye sand then pulled his confused face.

'Me? Nah...I don't think I have the cup size.'

'No I mean you and Stacy...you were like that when she left you!'

Another well performed eyeroll from House, but Wilson was hooked now.

'Tell me what you've done to Lisa this time Greg.'

'I haven't done anything !'

His voice was booming, outraged. He had jumped up, fiercely staring the younger man down until he stopped walking.

'I didn't do a damn thing to precious Lisa Cuddy. It was consensual and now she's pulling out, saying one of us has to do it when clearly no one would have to!'

Something in him had made click and the words tumbled out of his mouth, menacing and deep.

'Just like Stacy...'

'This has nothing to do with Stacy Warner God damnit Wilson! This has to do with Cuddy's inability to just...'

'To just take you back? After you took her for granted the first time?'

'Maybe I changed. Have you guys considered that?'

'Changed to what House? A druggie bastard? The upgrade of the bastard you were before?'

'Nice blow Wilson. And that from the guy who keeps messing up his marriages because he can't stop fucking his patients.'

Wilson straightened and stood tall, fixing House with his calm glare, making sure House understood he went to far and should back off.

'At least I am able to love people and let them close to me. All you're doing is letting her close like pray and then take her down. I've seen what you can do to her. And believe me if it was my decision I'd tell you to get the hell away from her and disappear. But it isn't and somehow you two just got this chemistry going. Maybe you should start appreciating all she's done for you House. Before you lose the last two of your friends. She's always taken you in, no matter what, she perjured herself for you, she twists facts to keep you save. She refuses the board each time when they want to vote to fire you, shoots them down each time someone tries to get your license pulled. And all you've done so far is harassing her, hurting her and making her life miserable. And now tell me again why the hell she should believe you changed.'

The force of Wilson's words hit House and he hung his head, knowing that Wilson was right. Why the hell should Cuddy still want anything to do with him?

'I need her.'

It was a silent mumble and Wilson almost didn't catch it, but as he looks at the miserable Greg House, standing in his living room, head bend, pajama's on and take out food on the table, he understood.

'Then hope that you can get your head out of your ass and show her. Because we both know she's just as stubborn as you and you'll probably have to club her over the head to get her to see straight. Just do yourself a favor and don't go to her again. Let her have her vacation. '

With that, James grabbed his coat and left without saying another word.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

After three more days House's brooding had only gotten deeper and he had simply pulled the phone cord and pulled all the blinds to ward of outside requests. He had tried everything he could think of to forget her. Watch porn which only made him longing for her, he tried the drowning himself in alcohol the day after Jimmy had left, which had made him cranky the next day. He just couldn't get his mind away from her or the time at the cabin.

His mind kept wondering if this was destined to be his life, miserable, broken and spend alone. He had never gotten what he truly wanted and this had just been all the more evidence.

House was currently at his piano, playing a deep bluesy melody while trying to keep his mind solely on the music. He pressed the wrong key again, at the same part as the other times before. Just like always. Screwing up at the same thing over and over again. The Crux of his life.

A knock resonated through his dark apartment, making his head shoot up and his forehead knit. He ignored it until another knock and then a tirade followed. Groaning he stood and grabbed his cane, slowly making his way to the door.

'Leave me the hell alone Wilson. If I want more advise I'd say it.'

Ripping the door open with force a part of him hoped he'd see James fall into his apartment this time. When his eyes met the ground though they were met by the sight of black pumps. A breath caught in his throat as he let his weary eyes travel up the well known legs, their texture and their feel when clasped around his hips, burned into his mind. Upwards still over her torso, it's heave and taste slamming into his memory. When House finally reached her face he looked at her confused.

'You?'

'We need to talk, inside preferably.'

A cold whoosh of air hit him and without another word he stepped aside and watched Lisa Cuddy make her entrance.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy walked to his couch slowly, trying not to trip in the semi darkness of House's apartment and then sat gingerly, fidgeting a bit unsure of where to start.

'Will you sit?'

Shrugging House fell into his favorite armchair and looked past her darkly.

'Came here to tell me about my punishment?'

'Not in the first place. No. But if you keep behaving like this then it can be arranged.'

'Look what do you want? I'm in a hurry since the hookers won't enter with you inside.'

'Fine. Have it your way Greg.'

Snorting annoyed Lisa stood and walked past him towards the door, only to be stopped by his hand clutching her wrist.

'What was it you wanted?'

'So now you're interested?'

'You know me, always playing hard to get.'

Lisa rubbed her forehead wearily and then looked down at him. He had switched on the light as he walked over and she wished he wouldn't have. He looked as miserable as she felt after that week.

'You are the worlds biggest bastard you know that?'

'Gee thanks Sunshine.'

Dropping her hand he grabbed his cane to stand once more but found himself being pushed back down into the armchair.

'You will listen to what I have to say and you won't interrupt me or I will go as soon as you finished the word. Clear?'

It would have been easy for him to make a wisecrack comment but the look on her face, in her eyes made him shut his mouth and nod.

'What happened out there in the cabin, maybe it shouldn't have happened. I know for sure that at least my sanity would still be in place then. But it did and I can't change it, nor do I want to. Because those moments reminded me that there is still parts of the old Greg in you. Someone capable of giving in return. And god knows I've missed this. You made me feel good. But I also know that you aren't even close to that person anymore. Even back...all those years back...you reveled in fighting me instead of being with me, wondering how the heck I could pull away from you instead of asking what went wrong. And all this time the only thing you achieved is making me miserable. Now are you really telling me you changed and I should try this one more time. One more time and maybe get hurt? Because you better give me damn good reason not to throw this away.'

Her voice had cracked during talking, her already puffy eyes swelling again with tears. She kept them in check though as the words flew out of her mouth in a jumbled mass.

'You make me feel like a complete fool each time you talk to me. You laugh at me for my emotions, thoughts and dreams. You tear me down whenever you feel like it. So tell me Greg, what in the world would be in it for me?'

House stood and stepped away from her, her words hitting him as he tried to numb himself to them. He paced away from Cuddy, his back to her as she slumped into the chair he had currently occupied, the warmth of him still in the cushions, seeping into her.

'I can't change who I am and if you feel this way about it then you should stay away from me Cuddy because apparently all I do is fight you. But neither can I change the fact that in that cabin I saw a glimpse of the old Cuddy, which I thought was long gone. But as you said, those people we were back then, we aren't them anymore. Too much happened. Maybe ...I just want another chance at life. And maybe I think that I want this with you, see if those old feelings that came up mean something. But I would never promise we'd go through this unscathed. We're both who we are, we clash hard but damn if we don't mix well too. I want you, need you. That's it. The essence of what I feel and so I go for it.'

He shrugged carelessly and then turned to her, watching her drop her head into her hands tiredly.

'I can offer you nothing besides me. Damaged goods, rotten to the core. I still want you though.'

'Why do you keep doing this to me Greg?'

Closing her eyes, Cuddy rubbed her neck feeling droopy from the long drive and the emotional bleed out she had been facing the last few days. Slowly she stood and heaved a sigh, then nodded.

'What now?'

House was confused as she looked at him tiredly and a slow half smile formed around her lips.

'I'm a damn Masochist.'

Walking over to where he stood she stroked his cheek before standing on tip toes and kissing him softly, all the emotions she had at the cabin slamming into her again warmly, making her grin against his lips. Greg stood dumbfounded for a few seconds before he was able to collect himself and actually kiss her back.

' I still don't regret coming after you.'

He smirked and pulled her flush against him, kissing her hard.

'And I will still give you those 10 weeks worth of clinic hours for doing so.'

Grinning she bit his lower lip to make her point.

Maybe they both where Masochists after all.

**The End**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this ride as much as I did.

Thank you so much.

Ava


	14. Epilogue

**As a thanks to all of you guys who always replied I wrote this little Epilogue and hope you enjoy it just like you had enjoyed the rest of the story. Thank you guys for being such devoted readers!**

�

* * *

�

'So a little birdie told me that tomorrow is yours and Cuddy's first anniversary and I have to admit that at first I didn't really believe you two would make it. So please, for the love of god, tell me you have something very good planned for her, to thank her for the shit you probably make her go through.'

Beet Red face and heavy breath was what Wilson was left with for the fast and energetically pressed out word that he underlined with wide arm movements to get his point across. To House it looked more like he was trying to wave an airplane into it's spot. 

'She send you to find out if I have anything planned? Because you can tell her I expect to full workout tomorrow night.'

Wilson raised a hand and made a face.

'Lisa didn't send me and I really don't want to know.'

'Why is it any of your concern then if I planned something or not?'

'I think she deserves it for being with you for a year.'

House scoffs and then rolls his eyes. 

'Will Dinner suffice?'

'Not if it's at the Diner down the street. I know you took her there for her birthday.'

'And man was she pissed!'

Both men said in unison and then grinned at each other.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Their panting slowly died down and evened out, Cuddy still half draped over him, their sweaty bodies sticking together. Her lips were leaving a lazy trail over his chest, a grin slowly spreading. 

'You really surprised me this evening.'

Her voice is soft and her sentence broken whenever she nibbed on his salty and steadily cooling skin. After a few more moments and goosebumps spreading over her skin, House pulled the blanket over them and then rolled onto his side, Lisa imitating the movement, the two lovers staring at each other.

'As if I had any choice.'

'It won't kill you to take me out once a year. And it was nice.'

'For you it was. I had to wear a suit and a tie.'

'And in return, might I have to remind you, I wore something for you too, or better to say didn't wear it.'

At this House smirked, the hand on her side wandering down to her hip, one fingertip teasing her skin. 

'You can compensate my pains of tonight by going nude underneath more often.'

His hand was being slapped away by Cuddy and he almost pouted.

'That's a no?'

Cuddy noded and then slid close, cuddling against his front. He had become used to the closeness and actually found himself being the one reaching for her at night. Tonight it was mutual, as she slid towards him he reached out and tugged her closer. 

'Thank you for tonight Greg. I really loved it.'

'You are content to go to a simple dinner for an anniversary? You're cheap.'

Scoffing Lisa pinched House's butt who yelped.

'Hey!'

'Don't ruin the nice evening now.'

His scoff softened and he dropped a kiss on her forehead. It was time for the real surprise.

He kissed her once more before rolling out of her arms and leaning down over the edge of her bed to find his pants and pull the envelope out of a pocket. For a second his eyes lingered on the simple white letter sized thing, her name neatly scrawled on it. Before he could once more question his decision he rolled towards her again and tapped her shoulder with the envelope. 

'What's this?'

Frowning she looked up towards him as she grabbed it and then looked it over.

'Open it and find out.'

The frown lessened as her nimble fingers made quick process on the envelope and after a few seconds she pulled out a photograph. 

'That's...the cabin.'

'Yea.'

No sarcastic comments tonight. He had promised himself not to ruin this.

'What does it mean?'

'Well turn it around.'

She did and as she read over what stood written there, she teared up, her hand landing over her mouth before wiping off her tears. As she finished she looked up at him and then smiled tearfully before pulling House in for a deep languid kiss.

'Thank you Greg.'

Her hand let go of the picture while they kissed deeply, wafting through the air before it landed face down on the plush carpeted ground.

_Dear Lisa and Greg,_

_I hope you spend many more days at your new cabin._

_May the love age with you as this cabin will. And may _

_you never forget what magical things happened here._

_To your Anniversary all the best wishes._

_Samuel Sellick_


End file.
